


Bruises Make for Better Conversation

by destieldearie



Series: Bruises Make for Better Conversations [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Belle has Kids, F/M, Neal is a kid, Prompt Based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldearie/pseuds/destieldearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Ewan Gold were close friends in High School, but lost touch when he graduated and went away to school. Thirteen years later, they meet again when Belle moves to Storybrooke looking for a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rumpelstiltskin-wait had this plot bunny based on the song "Bruises" by Train. I offered to write it and also added elements of "Marry Me" by Train. I hope you enjoy it if you want to see anything else, prompt me on tumblr (destieldearie)

_Storybrooke, Present Day_

 

Belle French was walking into Granny's diner when she saw him sitting in the back booth. His head was bent over a stack of papers and he was furiously scratching things out and writing things in the margins. He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place him. She didn't know anyone in Storybrooke and nobody knew her. Shaking the mysterious man out her thoughts, she walked to the counter and ordered a cup of tea. With the only other patron clearly wishing not to be disturbed, her order was quickly filled. She had spent the morning at the library getting everything ready for its' grand opening. It had been closed when the former librarian retired to Florida five years ago and no one had come along to fill the position. At least, that was until she moved to Storybrooke two weeks ago. She slid into her booth and pulled her worn copy of _Jane Eyre_ out of her purse. 

The diner fell silent with only the rustling of papers and the scratching of a pen to break it. When she looked up to get another refill on her tea, she heard her name. "Belle, is that you?" the voice spoke softly and in a Scottish accent tempered with years of living in the U.S. It was a voice she hadn't heard in nearly thirteen years. A voice she hadn't heard since high school.

"Ewan?" she whispered. She turned to see him frozen in the middle of closing his briefcase. When their eyes met, he broke into a smile. She quickly jumped out of her booth and ran to hug him. "You're still as beautiful as ever," he whispered, hoping she didn't hear him. 

_Brooklyn, 2002_

He was sitting in the library reading when he heard a small voice ask where the cafeteria was located. Just as he began to point, he felt his book being ripped out of his hand. "This is one of my favorites! How do you feel about Holden Caulfield? Most people hate him, but I simply adore him. He doesn't hold anything back," she began.

He looked at the girl before him. She was a tiny thing, barely coming up to his shoulders, which, since he was already shorter than average, was saying something. She was really very pretty, with auburn hair and the most beautiful, blue eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe she was willingly talking to him. Nobody ever talked to him unless they needed something, even his own father. Once he managed to remember how to form coherent sentences, they had a nice conversation, eventually ending on Victorian literature. When the bell rang, she reached for his hand and shook it firmly. 

"I'm Belle, by the way. I just moved here so it's my first day," she said with a smile on her face. 

His face reddened and he looked down at his feet, "Uh, it's Ewan. Ewan Gold, but most people just call me 'Gold'." 

She smiled and made her way to the door, but she stopped and turned around to find him still staring at her, "It was nice to meet you, Ewan."

_Eight Months Later_

He loved her and he knew he always would, but she was fifteen and he was graduating in a month. In three months, he'd be going to Harvard University to study law and she'd still be here in high school. He had to tell her. He couldn't go off to Harvard without her at least knowing how he felt. Her voice cut through his thoughts, "Ewan? How do I look? Do you think he'll like me?"

His declaration of love died on his lips as he stared at her, his mouth slightly open. "Beautiful," he whispered before he could catch himself. Clearing his throat, he smiled and said, "Of course he'll like you." When she turned to finish her hair, she didn't see him put his face in hands and sigh. She was going on a date and she was happy. He'd never ruin that for her.

When Belle got back to her room at the top of the stairs, she smiled sadly at her reflection in the mirror. "He'll never love you like you love him. You're just a child and that's all he sees you as. You're practically his sister," she mumbled to herself as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

_Storybrooke, Present Day_

He broke the hug and motioned for her to sit down. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I don't remember seeing Storybrooke, Maine on your list of dream destinations." 

She smiled, beginning to pick at her fingernails. "I just moved here with my two children, Adam and Charlotte. Adam is five and Charlotte is three and it's been six months since my husband left." she paused to take a sip of her tea, "He was my college boyfriend and we got married right after graduation. It was actually perfect timing because I found out I was pregnant. Six months later, Adam was born. Everything was fine until Gary started coming home later and later. When Charlotte was born, he barely came home at all. One day he didn't come home at all and his lawyer called me on the phone the next day saying Gary wanted a divorce and was surrendering his parental rights. We just needed a fresh start and Storybrooke seemed like the perfect place to raise a family," Belle recounted. When she was finished, she sighed sadly and met his gaze. 

His smile had been replaced by a sad look that she recognized as sympathy and he opened his mouth to speak, but Belle held up her hand. "Don't. Please. I cannot stand to hear 'I'm sorry' again," she said quietly. Not saying anything, he covered his hand with hers and looked at her with a sadness in his eyes that wasn't there the last time she saw him, thirteen years ago.

"I was going to say," his shoulders began to slump, "that I know how it feels. My wife left five years ago." 

He avoided her gaze as she whispered, "What happened?" 

"She found someone else. She met him at a bar and she left _us_. She left _her own son_ in the middle of the night, without so much as a hug," he spat, his voice rising. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She just came downstairs with a suitcase and said she was leaving. Last I heard she's in Queens with the man of her dreams," he finished. "Funny how she used to say that about me," he scoffed under his breath. 

Belle started to tell him how sorry she was, but she knew it would mean nothing. He'd heard it a hundred times. Instead, she asked about his son. Neal was six and had just started kindergarten. Falling into easy conservation, they discussed what had happened in the thirteen years they'd seen each other and their children were frequently mentioned. Belle knew Ewan had gone to Harvard to be a lawyer, but he said since it was just him and Bae, he didn't practice much anymore and just had a few clients back in Boston. She told him about NYU, where she got her degree. 

"You always did love books, I quite vividly remember our first conversation," he remarked when she informed him that her degree was in library sciences. She didn't mention that Gary thought it had been a terrible choice, just as he didn't mention that Milah thought contract law was too boring for her tastes. 

"Belle, it was wonderful to see you again, but I have to get back to my shop. It's the pawn shop just down the street. I hope you come by sometime. You and your children are always welcome." Ewan said as he stood up from the booth. 

"I need to pick something up from the library, anyway. I'll walk with you." They strolled down Main Street, arm in arm, and within minutes they had reached his shop. They stared at each other for several minutes before Belle turned to walk towards the library. 

"I'll see you soon, Belle." He said as she walked away. With her back turned, she didn't see him lean his head against the door frame or hear him mumble, "Idiot. You should have told her." 

When Belle reached the library, she closed the door and leaned against it. "You still love him," she said to herself. Willing herself to forget about Ewan Gold for the time being, she sat down behind the circulation desk and continued her work of transferring the outdated card catalog to the computer. An hour later she grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of the library and towards the pawn shop.

Belle burst into the pawn shop, the bell above the door almost flying off its hook. "Ewan?" she called.

"Belle? I didn't expect you take me up on my offer so soon." he said with a smirk on his face as he came out of the back room.

Belle laid the small, brown package on the counter, "I brought you something. I found it in the library and I thought you might enjoy it." 

"A gift? Belle, you didn't have to. Uh, would you like some tea?" he said motioning to the tea kettle that was whistling on a hot plate behind the counter. 

"Please. It was no trouble, Ewan. Thank you" she said as she took the tea cup from his hand, "It reminded me of you. Just open it." He peeled back the wrapping to reveal a battered copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ , "Oh Belle, I love it." he chuckled as he opened the cover and noticed the loopy script that hadn't changed in all these years.

_Ewan-_

 _I love you. I've always loved you._

 _

-Belle

_

Belle watched as he found the inscription she had written just minutes before. When he looked at her with a tear in his eye, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He leaned forward slightly, his wonderful brown eyes never leaving hers. She licked her lips and closed the gap between them, lightly pressing her lips to his. It only lasted a second as the sound of teacup falling to the floor caught their attention. The cup he had been holding had slipped from his grip, sending it and its' contents to the floor. 

Belle picked it up, "Oh, it's chipped, I'm so-" she was interrupted as he kissed her again. 

"It's just a cup. And I love you too." he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Belle's date doesn't show up, she calls the one person she knows she can count on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rumpelstiltskin-wait prompted: Bruises!verse prompt: Belles date stands her up and she calls Ewan in tears to come pick her up. He makes her feel better. (Set when they were in highschool)

     Ewan was sitting on his bed trying to tape the pieces of his Harvard acceptance letter back together. Apparently dear, old Da had found their initial letter and a copy of his letter of intent while he was snooping about in his room. Malcolm was waiting for him, beer in hand, when he had gotten back to the apartment that afternoon. Wincing and rubbing his shoulder at the memory, Ewan heard the phone ring downstairs. When he didn’t hear his father’s heavy steps go to answer it, he walked quietly down the stairs to find him passed out on the sofa. Sighing heavily, Ewan answered the phone, “Gold residence.” 

     “Ewan?” Belle’s voice trembled into the receiver. Ewan looked at his watch, 7:30, Belle was supposed to be on her date. It had been all she could talk about all week.  She was going on a date with James Nolan, the biggest, most egotistical prat Ewan had ever had the displeasure to meet. He didn’t like him, but Belle seemed excited about it and so he held his tongue.

     “Belle? What’s wrong? Did so-” He started, but she cut him off. 

     “Can you come and get me? I’m outside that little café a few blocks from the school…” she trailed off, but he knew the café she was talking about. She always brought him some form of their pastries in the morning. He was already reaching for his jacket and keys when he heard her whisper, “Please,” into the phone, her voice breaking.  

     “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just sit tight, I’ll be there.” He told her before he hung up the phone. Sparing his father one last glance and praying, to whatever god was listening, that Belle would be alright until he got there, he ran out of the apartment. “If that bastard…” Ewan mumbled under his breath as he ran the six blocks to the café. Belle needed him and he would always be there for her.

 

~

 

Belle was sitting on a bench outside the café, with her face in hands when she felt a warm body sit next to her on the bench. “Belle, it’s me.” she heard Ewan speak in that soft brogue she had grown to love.  

     “He-he stood me up,” she cried as she buried her face in his shirt, “James said he’d be here at 6:30, but he never showed up.”  

     Ewan wrapped an arm around Belle and brought his other hand to lightly stroke her hair. “It’s okay, sweetheart. He clearly has his head stuck up his arse if he can’t see what a wonderful person you are.” Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued, speaking from his heart, “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. You talk to everyone and make sure nobody feels left out, you’re loyal, and you’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had.”  _and I love you,_  he added silently. He continued to hold her and whisper reassurances in her ear. When he noticed her sobbing had mostly ebbed into a few small sniffles, he pulled her face away from his chest and looked into her eyes. “Hey, whadda ya say we go get some ice cream? The night is still young. My treat.”  

     “Okay,” Belle said with a sad smile, but her sadness began to fade when she saw the boyish grin that had broken out across Ewan’s face. They started to walk to the ice cream parlor that was a block away from her father’s shop, her failed date already being pushed from her mind. Even though it was mid-April, Belle still shivered and wrapped her sweater around her.  

     “You know, they make these things called ‘jackets’, Nifty little things,” Ewan joked as he slid his jacket onto her shoulders.  

     “Thank you…for everything,” Belle said quietly.

 Ewan looked down at his feet and mumbled something that Belle thought sounded like, “'Twas no problem really.”

     “And you’re my best friend too,” Belle said as she wrapped her arm around his and playfully nudged him. As they neared the ice cream parlor, Belle was still hurt about the start of her evening, but she couldn’t find herself to be truly angry with James. She was spending her Saturday night with the one person she truly wanted to. He’d be leaving soon and Belle wanted to make every memory count


	3. Life in a Northern Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ewan doesn't have a good home life and he's tried to hide it from Belle. However, she eventually finds out.   
> WARNING: There is child abuse(physical and emotional) in this chapter, please read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is child abuse(physical and emotional) in this chapter, please read at your own risk.  
> This takes place in 2002 and they've known each other around four months.

_Brooklyn, 2002_

“What is this? I’m your father and ye think just because they gie ye this, that makes you better than me?” Malcolm Gold sneered.

“Da, please, I-I don’t th-” Ewan started.  

“Ye know, I could have left you back in Glasgow, but I didnae. I brought you along and you’ve been nothin’ but trouble…” Malcolm continued. When his father eventually began slipping in Gaelic, Ewan stopped listening. He’d heard it all before.

For once, in the four months he’d known Belle, he was glad it was Friday and they didn’t have plans for the weekend.  She couldn’t ask questions if she never saw the bruises. Mentally preparing himself, out of the corner of his eye, Ewan noticed the offending letter informing a Mr. Malcolm Gold of his son’s achievement that lay on the kitchen table.

Later that night, Ewan carefully got out of bed and made his way downstairs and looked for his father’s sleeping form. He checked the front room and after only hearing his own breathing and footfalls, he decided that his father had apparently made it upstairs for once.  Ewan grabbed the letter from the school and snuck out of the apartment and knocked on the door of the apartment directly below.

“Aunt Peg? Aunt Martha? It’s me.” Ewan spoke softly into door. At the sound of his voice, two older ladies answered the door and ushered him inside. “Look, I’ll be the valedictorian,” Ewan said and laid the letter on the coffee table in the front room.  

“Well, we’re proud of you.” Martha stated as she put the letter on display on the refrigerator door while Peg pulled a bag of peas and an ice pack out of the freezer.  

Pressing the offered ice pack into his injured collarbone and a bag of frozen peas to his ribs, Ewan asked softly as he gingerly laid down on the sofa, “Da’ll come around, won’t he?” Peg and Martha shared a look, but didn’t say anything. They just looked at the boy they loved as their own, tears rolling down his cheeks. Soon, he’d be going to college and he’d finally be free of his father.  

~

Monday afternoon, Belle was standing behind the counter at her father’s shop when Ewan burst through the door. “Belle! Hey, Belle, look! I got it! You are looking at the valedictorian for Lincoln High School’s graduating class of 2003.” Ewan beamed as he puffed his chest out slightly. “I found out Friday after school.”

“I’m so proud, Ewan! I knew you would be! I mean you have to be one of, if not  _the_  smartest kid at Lincoln and you’re going to Harvard!” Ewan’s cheeks flamed red. Looking at what was apparently the most interesting speck of dirt by his shoes, he opened his mouth to speak.  "And don’t you dare say it’s not a big deal because it is.“ she added quickly.  Belle came around the corner and nudged Ewan in his side. Noticing his wince and sharp intake of breath, "Ewan, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” he replied too quickly.

“That’s not ‘nothing’,  _that’s_  something.” Belle pushed. “Please, tell me what happened.” she pleaded when she noticed the collar of his shirt had shifted to reveal a dark, yellowing bruise.

“Nothing. I-I fell…”  Ewan said refusing to look her in the eyes.

That couldn’t be right,  _she_ was clumsy. In fact, she had never even seen him stumble before. “Your father didn’t-” she started, but Ewan just looked at her. His brown eyes, that usually reflected the afternoon light in the most beautiful way, were filled with sorrow.  

“Just drop it. Please, just drop it.” he whispered.  

_Oh God_ , Belle thought. She knew Ewan didn’t have a good family life. Before it had gotten too cold, they’d each sneak out and meet on the rooftop of the apartment building she and her father lived in. One night, he confessed that his mother had died when he was eight and six months later he and his father had moved to Brooklyn. He talked about his father’s drinking and his unsteady employment, but she never suspected  _this_.

“Oh. Oh Ewan.” Belle carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. While her heart broke for her friend, she also hurt to her very soul.  "Is there anything I can do?“ she whispered against the t-shirt he was wearing.  

"No, he…he’s my father. I-I still love him. Just six months, Belle. In six months, I’ll be in Boston and I’ll never be back.” Ewan said wistfully. Belle hoped that he’d stay gone if this is what awaited him if he returned.  

Breaking the silence, Belle broke away from him and while tugging at his hand, sat down near the counter, “C'mon. I’ll help you write your speech because I highly doubt 'You’re all prats and I hate you’, is an appropriate speech topic for a valedictorian.” A small smile had returned to Ewan’s face and Belle silently counted that as a victory. She’d do anything to keep that smile on his face. 

After dinner, when her Papa had told Ewan in no uncertain terms that he had to leave, that soul-crushing hurt returned and for the first time since her mother had gotten sick, Belle prayed. She prayed that Ewan would make it these last few months until he could escape to Boston. Even if she had to lose him to Harvard, at least he would be happy…and safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts, send them in to destieldearie on tumblr. Thank you!  
> masterlist: http://destieldearie.tumblr.com/post/116346304053/bruises-make-for-better-conversation-verse


	4. Don't You Wanna Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumpelstiltskin-wait asked: Bruises!verse prompt- Belle and Ewans first date after reuniting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 2 weeks after the main verse

_Storybrooke, Present Day_   

 

Ewan stood outside Belle’s house with a bouquet of lilacs, waiting for her to answer the door. It had been two weeks since he’d seen Belle at Granny’s and she’d told him she loved him, that she had always loved him. He still couldn’t believe that anyone could love  _ **him**_. 

 The last two weeks had been the happiest of his life and his heart always felt close to bursting from the amount of love that had been added to his life. He thought he had been in love with Milah at the time, but now he was unsure how he could have mistaken what he had with her for love.

He was falling in love with Belle all over again. He loved the little things that had stayed the same all these years, like the way her nose crinkled when she laughed or the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating on something, but he also loved the woman she had become. Her kindness, her confidence, and her bubbly personality softened his sharp edges and soothed his weary soul. He was a solitary creature and the only person he needed was his son. He didn’t need anyone else. At least, not until Belle came back into his life.  Belle’s renewed presence in his life left him striving to be a better man: a good man.

He wanted to tell her this, but when she opened the door, the well-rehearsed speech died on his lips and his heart she was sure to see his heart beat through the layers of fabric he wore. In fact, he was sure he was dead and this was what Heaven was like. She looked absolutely beautiful. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and opened his mouth to tell her just how breathtaking she looked. When no words came out, he softly pushed the flowers into her hands.  

“Oh Ewan, they’re beautiful,” Belle gasped, bringing the bouquet to her face and breathing deeply. “Please, come in.” She stepped aside and ushered him into the house.

“Nothing could be more beautiful than you, dear.” He whispered into her ear as he softly pressed his lips to her cheek. Ewan felt her face heat under his lips and smiled, stepping past her into the entryway. Belle brought a hand to rest on his cheek and he leaned into the touch meeting her piercing, blue gaze. He could feel his heart again beginning to race and his palms starting to sweat.

“Mama, when’s Miss Jasmine gonna be here? She promised last time she’d finish her stories!” Adam called from the kitchen.  Ewan and Belle jumped back as though they’d been burned. Even though they’d been doing noting more intimate than touching, Ewan still felt his face reddening.  

“Sorry, she’s not here yet. She should be here soon,” Belle whispered, “Let me put these in water. They really are beautiful.” She lightly kissed his lips and walked into the kitchen. “She’ll be here soon, baby. Why don’t you go talk to Ewan? You can tell him all about Miss Jasmine’s stories, I’m sure he’d enjoy it,” Ewan turned at the sound of name just in time to see Adam barreling towards his legs.  

“Can I tell you the stories? Please?” Adam pleaded as he led Ewan by the hand to the sofa.  

“Of course, lad. What kind of stories? Are there monsters?” Ewan asked as Adam scrambled to sit next to him.  

“Yeah! And princes and princesses!” Adam gushed. As he recounted the tales as best he could, Ewan thought about how the only thing missing from the current picture of domestic bliss was Neal. Although they’d only met a few times, Neal had already assumed the role of older brother to both Adam and Charlotte and he absolutely adored Belle.  

Belle stood in the doorway holding Charlotte and looked at the scene with a smile and before Adam could finish his first retelling, something about a thief, Jasmine rang the bell.  

Adam and Charlotte rushed to give Belle hugs and goodbye kisses as they made their way of the door and to his car. “So, where are we going? You’ve been very secretive about this whole thing.” Belle raised an eyebrow as Ewan made his way to the outskirts of Storybrooke.  

“Well, I’ve been secretive because it’s a secret,” Ewan mumbled and Belle stared at him, her lips upturned in a small smirk. “I hate it when you do that. It’s like you can see to my very soul… ** _Fine._**  We’re going to the park” Ewan conceded.

~

They arrived at Storybrooke’s only park and Belle gasped as she saw the pathway was littered with roses. She pulled Ewan into her arms and kissed him. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered against his lips.  

“Jus’ wait.” he breathed as he gently pulled her along towards the gazebo in the distance. Belle felt tears sting her eyes as they approached the gazebo. In the center, there was a small table set for two, with champagne on ice. “Oh, Ewan…” she breathed, “this is the  most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.“ 

He pulled her into a hug, "Would you like to dance, sweetheart?” Ewan whispered into her ear as she heard music start to play.  

“Did you-” she started.  

Brown eyes met blue and Ewan stroked her cheek as he spoke softly, “I wanted everything to be perfect. I-I love you, Belle. I loved you then and I never loved anyone the same way. I know it’s soon, but I will spend the rest of my life wearing out those words. I love you.”

Belle felt her tears fall as his love washed over her. He was right, it was soon, but it felt so right, like they were meant to be together. Underneath his tough exterior, which had only gotten tougher over the years, he was still her Ewan. He was already her best friend and they both wanted more. Her  While she wouldn’t trade the previous thirteen years for anything, and she knew he wouldn’t either, they were together now and she didn’t want to waste another moment.  

Taking his hand in hers, she began to slowly sway to the music, dinner could wait. They did have thirteen years of dancing to do, after all.


	5. Let There Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we see some family time with all the kids in the Bruises!verse? *o*  
> &   
> rumbellegold11 wanted to see Ewan meet Belle's kids for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows main verse (or chapter1)

_Storybrooke, Present Day_

Neither knew exactly how long they had been standing in the middle of the shop kissing, but when they finally stopped to breathe, they settled into a comfortable silence.  Ewan was leaning against the counter in the front of the shop with Belle in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily as his cheek came to rest on the top of her head. She had forgotten how well they fit together. Even back then, it seemed like their bodies had been specifically made to fit with each other. 

Belle spoke first, “I’ve missed you so much. I don’t think I ever got over you. You were always there in the back of my mind. You and that stupid, shit-eating grin you used to have when you knew you were right.” She felt him chuckle against her hair and then he tilted her head up slightly to look up at him.  

“I always regretted not coming back, you know. I missed you so much, but I was afraid. You were the only friend I really had and I didn’t want to lose that. If I just let everything go, I could imagine that it was real and that life just got in the way, but if I came back proclaiming my love and you said you wanted nothing to do with me, that you only felt sorry for me, I-I didn’t think I could handle that. So, I tried to move on as best I could. I was a coward.” Ewan divulged.  

Belle reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He had always had it so short when they were in school, but she had always suspected that he would still look nice with longer hair. She silently rejoiced that she’d been right. She had always hoped that he’d come back for her, but considering what his father was like, Belle never begrudged him. All she wanted was for him to be happy and safe. she eventually moved on as best she could and then in college she had met Gary and she thought she was in love again.  

“Ewan, you can’t blame yourself. It’s like you said, ‘Life got in the way’ and under the circumstances, I didn’t want you to stay. I worried about you all the time when I wasn’t with you.” Belle spoke softly, hoping to convey that she wasn’t upset at his choices. “Yes, I always hoped you’d come back, but I never gave you any reason to. I mean, I never told you how I felt either. However, I wouldn’t trade the last thirteen years for anything and I know you wouldn’t either. We each have wonderful children and somehow, by fate, we’ve found each other again.” Belle added when he didn’t look convinced.  Belle was about to kiss him when she heard him begin to speak.  

“Will you have dinner with me? W-well, you, Adam, and Charlotte with me…with Neal too, of course.” Ewan stammered suddenly, his face growing redder with each word.  

He was still muttering, “I mean if you don’t want to, if it’s too soon. That’s fine, really. I want to do this right Bel-”  

“Tomorrow night is good, but can we do lunch instead?” She cut him off before he could retract his invitation.  

She felt the tension leave him as he wrapped her in a hug, “Tomorrow then.” He said, and she didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling.

~

It was Saturday and Belle was going to be here any minute. He had begun pacing when he felt Neal’s small hand slip into his. “Papa, you have to relax. Jus’ be you. That’s what Miss Blanchard says.” Neal said with every ounce of confidence his six year old self could muster.  

“That’s good advice, son” Ewan said as he bent down, picked Neal up and hugged him. He was small for his age, but Ewan knew he wouldn’t have many more opportunities to hold him like this, so he took every chance he had. 

“Why don’t you go get some of your toys and bring them out here? I’m sure Adam would like to play with you.” Ewan suggested as he heard the doorbell ring. He put Neal down and opened the door and saw Belle standing there with a brown haired little girl, with her thumb in her mouth and a stuffed bear in one hand,  in one arm and a boy with sandy-blond hair and freckles clutching her other hand.  

_Oh my God,_ He thought.Ewan had thought Belle was beautiful before, but seeing her with her children gave him pause. She was absolutely breathtaking as a mother. She glowed just from being near her children. “Uh..hey.” he breathed.  _Hey? That’s it? That’s all you can manage? Her kids probably think you’re a bloody idiot._

“Hey,” She smiled and they stood in the door way until he made a motion for them to come in. At least, that’s what he tried to do. In reality, it was some sort of wiggly gesture that had him blushing and the little boy, Adam, snickering behind his mother’s back. _Bloody. Idiot._

“I’m Neal!” He heard Neal bound down the stairs and wave at Belle.  

“Hi Neal, I’m Belle. Your dad has told me a lot about you. This is Adam,” Belle gently nudged Adam towards Ewan and Neal. 

Adam offered his hand to Ewan and he chuckled inwardly,  "You have such nice manners, Adam. It’s nice to meet you.“ he said as he gently shook his hand. Neal, on the other hand, ignored the offered hand in favor of slapping it, to a horrified Ewan and dragging Adam into the living room telling him about the new action figures his Papa had gotten him.  

“Oh good Lord, he usually has better manners,  _I swear._ ” Ewan said pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly embarrassed.  

“It’s fine, really. He seems like a sweet boy,” Belle started, “And this little girl is Charlotte.”  

“Hi Charlotte. I’m Ewan. It’s nice to meet you,” Ewan spoke softly and gently rested his hand on her head full of curls. “I’m making hamburgers. Is that okay? I promised Neal the other day that we’d have them for lunch today.” Ewan said, speaking to Belle.  

“It’s perfect.” Belle uttered as she followed him into the kitchen.

~

As Charlotte had rushed to join the boys when she got bored and after Ewan had told Belle that she was in no circumstances allowed to lift a finger, Belle opted to explore.  

“Sweetheart? It’s ready. I got the kids’ plates and everything. They’re already out on the deck.” Ewan stated as he found her in the hallway, looking at a picture. It was a picture from his college graduation, with Ewan standing between two ladies she recognized from Brooklyn.

“What happened to them?” Belle asked as she followed him back to the kitchen.

“They moved to Cambridge not long after I left Brooklyn for good, something about ‘You may be in college and legally a man, but you’re still our boy in all the ways that matter.’” He chuckled at the memory and continued, “They still live there. Aunt Peg retired from the hospital last year and Aunt Martha is still working as a counselor at a grief center. They’re due a visit actually.”  

As Belle and Ewan walked onto the deck, Belle knew in her heart that she wouldn’t be opposed to spending every Saturday like this. Maybe someday it would happen, but she had just gone through a bitter divorce and she knew Ewan wanted to take it slow.  

_Oh yes, someday._  She thought as she felt Ewan’s hand intertwine with hers under the table and met his smiling gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm done with exams until finals, I'm having a promptathon for this verse (or any prompts really) until Monday (4.20 @ 11pm CST). Send in your prompts here: http://destieldearie.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> or just comment and I'll try and check more frequently.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the wonderful comments!


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumpelstiltskin-wait asked: Belles precious little babies ask Ewan if he's going to be their new papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about 8 months after main verse

Ewan and Neal had gone to Belle’s house for dinner. Every Wednesday, Belle and Ewan had what Belle affectionately called “Family Date Night”. Saturday or Sunday night was for them, but Wednesdays were for the kids. Wednesday’s were Ewan’s favorite night of the week. Oh, he loved his dates alone with Belle, but he loved _all_  of her, which now included her children. He loved Adam and Charlotte as though they were his own and he knew Neal loved his new role of ‘big brother’. It had been Belle’s week to make dinner and instead of games, a movie was selected.  

Adam and Neal were on the floor watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If he was being honest, the large reptiles gave Ewan pause. They were just so… _weird_. The boys enjoyed the movie so he focused on Belle, like the way her eyes lit up when Adam and Neal laughed at a particularly amusing part of the movie or the way she cooed when Charlotte, who had fallen asleep an hour before, fussed in her arms. 

When Charlotte began to fuss again, he also noticed that Adam and Neal had fallen asleep on the blanket they had spread out on the floor. 

“Love, I think ‘Family Date Night’ is over. All three kids are out like a light. I’ll move Neal to the couch and take Adam upstairs. You put Charlotte to bed, then Neal and I will head home.” Ewan spoke softly to Belle. She nodded. She lightly kissed Ewan’s lips before she carefully got off the sofa. Ewan went over to the blanket and looked at the scene below him. Adam and Neal were sharing a pillow, but not the blanket. Neal lay spread eagle and uncovered while Adam had wrapped the blanket around himself and was currently in a ball. 

Ewan carefully picked Neal up and whispered soothingly in his ear when he started to stir, “Ssh, son. We’re going home soon. Go back to sleep and we’ll be home ‘fore you know it.” He heard Belle creep quietly down the stairs and enter the kitchen.  Laying Neal on the couch for the time being, Ewan went back and carried Adam in his arms up the stairs.

 Adam shifted a little when Ewan laid him in his bed and tucked him in. He was almost to the door when he heard a small voice whisper, “Can Neal an’ you stay forev’r?” 

Ewan smiled a little and whispered, “I’ll see what I can do, lad.”

 Adam didn’t know about the ring he had taken to carrying around in his jacket pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm done with exams until finals, I'm having a promptathon for this verse (or any prompts really) until Monday (4.20 @ 11pm CST). Send in your prompts here: http://destieldearie.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> or just comment and I'll try and check more frequently.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the wonderful comments!


	7. Anything But Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumpelstiltskin-wait asked: The first time Belle makes Ewan dinner :3

_Brooklyn, 2003_

Ewan was leaving tomorrow and Belle wanted to have one more nights’ worth of memories before he was gone. The previous night, she’d been invited out to dinner with Ewan and his aunts and tonight she had invited Ewan to dinner. Oh, he’d been over for dinner at least once a week over the past year, but tonight was the first time she was  _making_  dinner. She was making lemon chicken. It had seemed easy enough when she saw the recipe on the Food Network the other day. So, she followed the recipe to a ‘T’ and put the chicken in the oven to bake. She had about forty minutes until it would be ready. She talked to her Dad for a few minutes on the phone; he was away on business until the following night.  It was 6:10 and she’d told Ewan to be here about 7:15, so she curled up on the couch with   _Jane Eyre_  and was suddenly lost. 

_Oh no, oh God_  Belle thought when the faint smell of burnt chicken reached her nostrils. “Nononononono,” She whimpered as she ran to the oven and threw open the oven door. Black smoke billowed out in waves, choking her. Running to the small window over the sink, she opened it, grabbed a dish towel, and started fanning the smoke out of the window. She looked at the clock on the stove,  _7:10_ , Ewan would be here any minute. At that precise second, as the smoke detector started to shriek, Ewan knocked on the door. Frantically trying to fan the smoke away from the smoke detector, she didn’t hear him enter the apartment. 

“Belle?!” Ewan called out with concern. 

“I’m in here!” She answered as tears started to sting her eyes.  _I’ve ruined everything_ , she thought as Ewan entered the kitchen. He reached up and turned the device off. She tried not to notice the way her stomach leaped when he pulled her close to him. Burrowing closer into his shirt, she whispered, “I’m sorry; I ruined everything.” 

Ewan contained the laugh that threatened and instead just smiled. “I was actually hoping we could get some pizza. For old times’ sake.” He spoke softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.  “I’ll even sit through  _She’s All That_  for the hundredth time.” He remarked when he saw a smile reach her tear-stained cheeks. 

As she phoned in their order at the small pizza place on the corner, she couldn’t help wishing that maybe he’d decide to stay. She pushed the thought from her mind when he started chattering excitedly about tomorrow. He saw her as his kid sister, not as his girlfriend. No matter how much she wanted it, it would never happen. She wanted what was best for him and what was best for him was Harvard. She would never ask him to give that up.

~

Later that night, when Belle had fallen asleep on his shoulder halfway through their second movie, he couldn’t stop the tear that fell from his eye as he wished she’d give him a reason to stay. He’d do anything for her. She was fond of him, sure, but it was more brotherly affection and no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, she didn’t love him. Not like he loved her. Maybe his Da was right and nobody could ever  _really_  love him.  

Brushing her hair out of her face and laying her on the couch, he covered up her small body with the quilt they had been sharing. He left her a note about how he’d see her tomorrow at the train station and left it on the end table close to the couch. With a sad smile towards her sleeping form, he quietly exited the apartment. 


	8. The Ballad of Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Malcom comes to town and ITS ANGSTY AS FUCK. (extra angst points if he somehow threatens Belle)
> 
> so this happened. 
> 
> WARNING: alcoholism, abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storybrooke   
> ~ 2-3 months after "Bruises Make for Better Conversation"

“I love you,” Belle said as she moved closer to Ewan on the couch he kept in the back room.  

“I love you too,” he replied as he kissed the top of her head. She had just slanted her mouth over his when the bell above the front door rang out. He groaned. “Does nobody understand the meaning of the word ‘closed’?” Ewan grumbled as he made his way to the front of the shop. When he pulled the curtain back and saw the figure standing there, he felt his world come crashing down around him. He’d recognize that silhouette anywhere. His throat started to close and his stomach flipped. He cleared his throat, struggling to breathe, when the figure turned to face him.  

“Bet ye never thought ye’d see me again, Gold.” Malcolm Gold taunted.  

“Da…w-what are you doing here?” Ewan whispered as he closed the curtain and walked to the counter. He couldn’t let him see that Belle was here.  

“What? I have tae have a reason tae visit my son and grandson?” Malcolm said indignantly.  

Ewan thought back to the last time he had seen his father. It had been around the time Milah had left and he’d heard from his father for the first time in seven years. He’d said he was finally getting sober and that he wanted to start over. When Ewan told him he was a grandfather, he had seemed ecstatic.  _‘I should have known it would never last. It never did.’_  Ewan thought. He’d shown up two weeks later, smelling like Johnnie Walker, demanding money from his ‘big-shot lawyer son’ and mocking him for his failed marriage.  

> “At least  _my_  wife didn’t leave me,” he’d spit.    
> “Mum was  _sick_. She  _died_ , Da.” Ewan replied.  

Shaking his head at the memory, he brought himself back to the present. “When you’ve never laid eyes on your grandson in the six years he’s been alive, I’d say yes.” Ewan mumbled resentfully. He let out a gasp as his father grabbed his tie, bringing him eye-level with the man he’d spent the last six years trying to erase. He sighed inwardly when he noticed the stale smell of scotch radiating off his father in waves.  

“What did ye say tae me? That’s your problem, boy, you’re ungrateful.” Malcolm curled his lip in disgust, “I gave up  _everything_  to bring you tae America with me and ye never showed me any proper respect. Now, I come all the way from Brooklyn and you’re  _still_  mouthing off.” he sneered as his hand sent a glass figurine toppling to the floor, shattering.  

“Ye could have had it all. Now look at you. You’re  _nothing_.” he continued, releasing Ewan’s tie when he heard shuffling coming from behind the curtain.  

_‘Please keep her hidden. He’ll hurt her if he knows she’s here. Please,’_ Ewan pleaded silently. He moved to situate himself between the curtain and his father. “It’s n-nothing, Da. Prob-probably just the wind or something. I-I think I left the window open.” Ewan stammered as his father stumbled toward him.  

“If it’s nothing, you wouldn’t be trying so hard to protect it. Is it a girl?” Malcolm asked, cocking his head to the side. “No, it cannae be. Who would love you? You still look like that sniveling little boy, what are ye now? Thirty? It’s time to grow up.” he answered his own question.  

“ _I_  love him.” Ewan heard Belle’s voice behind him.

_Well, shite._

“Well, well, it  _is_  a girl. What’s he paying ye?” Malcolm said as he flashed a pitying smile towards Belle.

Ewan clenched his fist and sent it flying. It connected with his father’s jaw.  

As his father stumbled back and started to raise his fists, the bell rang out again. “Fuckin’ hell…” Ewan said under his breath. He really didn’t want one of the denizens of Storybrooke to walk in on this.  

“Don’t you _dare_ touch him again, Malcolm!” He heard Martha yell. As his father’s head snapped toward the door and a heated exchange began, he felt Belle tap his shoulder.

“I recognized your father’s voice. I called your house and thankfully they hadn’t left yet. She and Peg said they’d be here as soon as they could.” Belle whispered in his ear. She had met Malcolm Gold twice before, and she’d hated him from that moment. The second time she had met him had been when he’d stumbled into Ewan’s graduation, drunk, in the middle of his valedictorian speech. She still remembered the shade of red his face had become when the entire audience began to whisper.

She knew Ewan had only seen him once in the past thirteen years and when she heard his voice today, she knew something was wrong, so she’d called the only two people who could be of any help. Studying Ewan’s face, she saw that the confidence he had exuded, although he was still the shy boy she’d fallen in love with, had begun to falter, being replaced with the lost and broken boy he used to be. Grabbing his hand and squeezing, she hoped he’d understand that she didn’t think less of him, but rather more. He was the strongest person she knew.  

“Do you have  _any_  idea the pain you’ve caused Ewan all these years? Any  _clue_  how many nights  _we_  spent putting him back together after you broke him? You’re nothing more than a sperm donor, Malcolm. You lost him the  _second_ you raised your hand to him.” Peg said, her voice dripping with venom.  

“You were a good father, once, when you and Ewan first moved into that apartment all those years ago. What happened?” Martha asked quietly.  

“It’s none of your business. It never was, but ye just couldn’t help stick-” Malcolm started, his voice growing louder.

“Da, please. Just go. I-I never want to see you again. Jus’ stay away from my family. Stay away from Neal, Belle,  _everyone_. I don’t care where you go, but you can’t stay in Storybrooke.” Ewan spoke quietly, making eye contact with his father and moving behind the counter.  

“I should have just  _left_  ye,” Malcolm scoffed as he headed for the door.  

When the bell rang out signaling Malcom Gold’s departure, Ewan leaned against the glass counter and finally let his tears fall. Martha started to run to comfort him, but Peg’s hand on her arm stopped her. Belle had already closed the gap between her and Ewan. He pulled her close to him, resting his head on her shoulder, as his whole body began to shake with sobs. With tears in her eyes, she whispered in his ear as she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back.  

“Let’s leave them be. He needs her more than he needs us right now. We can make some tea. He’s bound to have a kettle somewhere in the back,” Peg whispered as she took Martha’s hand and led her to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptathon is still happening until tomorrow (4.20.15) @ 11 pm CST


	9. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, rumpelstiltskin-wait prompted “ One of the only times that Ewan and Belle see each other after he leaves, is when Belle is 18 and she starts school. Ewan decides to surprise her, planning to finally tell her how he feels, and when he gets there he finds out she has a boyfriend” based on She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Beauty shows up in the end of the fic, but it's nothing too graphic. I honestly just needed another male and didn't want to use Gaston/Gary again because they don't meet for another like two years in this verse.

_May, 2006_

_Brooklyn, NY_

_‘I’m almost there,’_ Ewan thought as he neared the parkway. While he never thought he be returning to Brooklyn, Belle was graduating and he wanted to surprise her. She’d been at his high school graduation and he’d be there for hers. They had fallen out of touch and she’d written him a letter earlier that semester with an invitation attached.  

> Ewan,  

>   
>                 I did it, I’m graduating the first of June. I’m the valedictorian, just like you. I hope this letter finds you well. I know you’ll be busy with law school, but I’d love it if you could come since I couldn’t attend yours last year.  I miss you, so much.

>    
>                             Always,

>   
>                                 Belle  
>  P.S. I also sent an invitation for your aunts if they would like to come as well.  I’ll see you soon. 

He’d written back saying he would try, but he could make no promises as he would probably have an internship lined up and that he hoped she’d understand. It wasn’t a lie. At the time, he decided it would be too hard to see her again. The last time they’d seen each other was his first fall break in undergrad and while they enjoyed their time together, not everyone was so happy to see Ewan Gold back. After that, he decided he wouldn’t go back to Brooklyn if he didn’t need to. The hardest thing he’d ever done was leaving Belle, without telling her how he truly felt about her, and telling her he couldn’t come back. They’d emailed and written a few letters since then, but eventually they stopped. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her and apparently she hadn’t either.  

He’d spent five and a half months agonizing over the decision. Yesterday, Ewan decided he was absolutely not going. It was too hard to see her again. It had been three years and he needed to move on. He changed his mind when he remembered the promise he had made to himself when James had stood her up. He’d promised that he’d always be there for her, as long as she needed him. He had left Boston before he could change his mind again. Ewan had also planned to finally tell Belle how he felt.  He’d been a coward to wait so long, but he’d been so afraid and he wasn’t content to let her slip through his fingers again. He only hoped Belle would feel the same.  

He arrived at the arena and waited for the ceremony to start. The procession started and ended and Ewan didn’t see Belle, but when they announced the valedictorian, he saw a small figure in a blue cap and gown rise.  _Belle._  His mouth went dry and his palms started to sweat as she made her way to the microphone. _'God, she’s still beautiful,’_  Ewan thought as his eyes followed her. When his heart fluttered and he started to smile, he knew he’d made the right decision. He knew he’d made a mistake in the past, leaving without telling her his true feelings, but he’d tell her tonight. He’d waited years for the courage to be able to do this. He remembered all the times he’d held her hand when it thundered or all the nights he held her close while they watched a movie on her father’s couch.

* * *

Ewan was so lost in his memories and how he planned to reveal himself to Belle, he didn’t notice when the ceremony had ended. He was jostled back to the present by the crowd of people rushing to the floor and immediately went to find Belle.  _'When did everyone get so bloody tall? Must be something in the water,’_ Ewan contemplated angrily as he looked for her. He and Belle were short people and even with the towering heels she was likely wearing, she’d still be lost to him in the sea of people. 

After ten minutes of frantic searching, he finally saw Mr. French. Belle couldn’t be far away, so he waited. Finally, the crowd thinned and he could see her. “Belle…” he whispered, as he saw her up close for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.  ‘ _She’s so beautiful. No, she’s gorgeous,’_  he concluded. She was laughing at something and the way her clear, blue sapphire eyes seemed to be laughing as well had his heart pounding against his chest again.  

He was about to speak up when he noticed someone he recognized putting his arm around her and holding her close. Will Scarlett had been a year older than her and Ewan remembered the pair being friends. He knew Will liked Belle, but when Ewan left, he’d been dating Ana. Although they went around proclaiming their “true love” by groping each other in the hallway, but they did seem to genuinely care for each other. He thought it would never last; they were too young at the time. Belle, thought differently. She’d even bet him that they’d get married someday. He supposed this meant he won the bet.

When Will leaned down and pressed his lips to Belle’s, Ewan’s collar suddenly started to get tight and he couldn’t breathe. Despair growing in his chest, he stumbled out of the arena and to the car he’d borrowed.  _'You’re a fool. What made you think she’d wait around for someone she thought was never coming back?’_  he thought bitterly.

He was about to walk back in and tell Belle how he felt anyway. He’d come all this way and he didn’t want to lose what could be his only chance, but when he remembered the way she leaned into Will’s embrace, he couldn’t bring himself to move. She had looked happier, lighter than he’d ever seen her and he’d never do anything that would jeopardize that. If she was happy with Will, he’d have to be okay with that. He was heartbroken, but Belle was happy and he could move on knowing that she had someone who loved her.

He got in the car and drove back to Boston, his heartache managing to wait until he walked into his empty apartment before crushing him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see or any questions you have, just let me know! I love getting comments and I'm so happy people like this verse!


	10. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin-wait prompted Sunday Morning fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5   
> &  
> 'Marry Me' by Train   
> were used as inspiration

Good morning, my dear. My wife,“ Ewan’s voice whispered in her ear. His soft brogue brought Belle out of her light sleep. She smiled as Ewan started to trail kisses down her jaw, nipping lightly as he went. He was able to draw a gasp from her when he reached her bare shoulder. He smiled against her skin before he spoke again, “You might have promised me forever yesterday, but forever can never be long enough for me,” Ewan spoke softly.  

Turning her head so she could meet his eyes, she smiled and pressed her lips to his. “We’ve both waited so long for this, but I would go through it all again if it would lead me back to this moment. I love you, Ewan. I always have and I always will,” Belle responded, repeating her vows.  

Two years ago, she’d had no idea what was in store for her. Gary had just left and she’d been looking for anyway out of New York when Storybrooke, Maine had popped up on her radar as needing a librarian. She’d had no idea that’s where Ewan had been living for the previous four years. Seeing him again in that diner was the one of the best moments of her life. Belle had once thought that she’d never be so lucky as to have a chance with Ewan again, but here she was, on her honeymoon with the man she truly loved.  

“I could get used to more Sunday mornings like this,” Belle whispered.

When Ewan kissed her again, his tongue running along the seam of her lips, Belle rolled to press her body flush against his. Smiling against his lips, Belle reached for his left hand and entwined their fingers. Belle kissed down Ewan’s jaw and down his neck, mimicking his earlier path. Moving lower, Ewan groaned when Belle sucked at his collar bone.

Yes, they could get used to more Sunday mornings like this.  

* * *

_(2 months later)_

_Sunday_

Ewan and Belle were sitting on the beach, with Belle leaning against his chest, watching the waves crash around their feet. Summer had finally hit Storybrooke and they’d brought the kids to the beach to celebrate. Pulling Belle closer, he brushed his fingertips up and down her arms. They’d been married for two months and together was never close enough. They were always touching: small, fleeting touches while they cooked dinner to long, sensual touches at night when the children were asleep. “You look beautiful in that suit, y'know,” Ewan whispered in Belle’s ear.

She had just pressed a chaste kiss to his lips when they heard Neal yell, “Look! Papa, come look!” Neal was down the shore gesturing to a sandcastle he and Adam had been building. Charlotte, on the other hand, was busy collecting sea shells, bringing them to Belle and Ewan when she found a particularly pretty one.  

“We’re coming, Neal!” Belle called as she and Ewan dusted the sand our of their swim suits. As they walked down the shoreline hand in hand, Charlotte, having lost interest in sea shells, slipped her small hand into Ewan’s.  

“ _Daddy_ , pick me up, _please_ ,” she whined and tugged on his hand. Ewan bent  down and picked her up as she buried her face in his neck. “Love you,” she whispered.  

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Ewan whispered back, with a smile on his face.  

As he and Belle finally reached the sandcastle, Neal reached for Belle’s hand and exclaimed, “Mama, look! We have turrets!”

As Neal said this, Adam also shouted out, “Dad, look! We have a moat!”  

Oh yes, they could get used to Sunday mornings like this.


	11. Without the Bitter, the Sweet isn't as Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fefismo prompted: "After the Ballad of Love and Hate, they all go home and as Belle and the Aunts are in the kitchen discussing the events of the day, the children realize something is wrong with Ewan and that he needs some TLC"
> 
> Warning: Depictions of child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again,   
> Warning: depictions of child abuse

_Storybrooke, present day_

_(directly follows ‘The Ballad of Love and Hate’)_

“When did it start?” Belle asked Peg while they made tea at Ewan’s house. They’d all decided that the day couldn’t be salvaged and had gone back to Ewan’s house.

“We don’t know. He hasn’t said and we haven’t asked,” Peg whispered. Ewan had fallen asleep on the couch, a large blanket covering his lithe frame. He was already thin, but the events of the day had made him look even thinner and his brown eyes had lost the happiness that she was now used to seeing. That happiness had been replaced by the weariness and sadness that had been present all those years ago. She’d held him in her arms and watched  _The Princess Bride_ , which Martha had inconspicuously gotten started by the time Belle had gotten Ewan settled. She stayed with him until his breathing evened and there were light snores coming from him. Laying him back on the couch, she untied his tie, took off his shoes, and covered him up with a blanket. Then, she called the elementary school telling Adam to get off the bus at Neal’s house and asking Charlotte’s daycare provider if she could drop her off at Ewan’s house around the same time.  

“It must have been sometime around what would have been his ninth birthday. He always came over after school since Malcolm would be working, but that day we didn’t see him. We weren’t too concerned after all, he was a shy boy, but he had a friend or two. When we didn’t see him for a week, we got worried and took some soup up to the apartment,” Martha began.  

“I just assumed he was sick, there had been a few cases of the flu at the hospital,” Peg interjected.

“He only opened the door a crack, but it was enough. You could see this yellow bruise on his eye. It was healing, but he also had a bruise close to his neck,” Martha finished.  

“We called social services, but Ewan said he’d gotten hurt playing soccer and his eye had already healed by the time they got there. There was nothing they could do. We didn’t see Ewan for a while after that and social services made visits over the next few months, but Malcolm didn’t touch him again until after the visits stopped. The next afternoon he came by the apartment like nothing had even happened, but when I hugged him, he winced. He had these welts on his back…” Peg trailed off, tears starting to form in her eyes. Martha squeezed her hand.  

“It’s funny how fate works. When they moved in, we had just been rejected by another adoption agency. The next week, Ewan and Malcolm showed up at the door with Malcolm asking if we wouldn’t mind watching Ewan for an hour or two after school while he was at work,” Martha said, “He and Neal are the closest things we have to children and grandchildren of our own. That little boy needed us almost as much as we needed him,” Martha spoke wistfully and Belle couldn’t help the tears that had started to sting her eyes.  

Belle was about to speak again when she heard the door open and Neal yell out, “I’m home! Look what I colored at school today, Papa! Adam and Charlotte are here too! Is Miss. Belle here?”  

Belle heard rustling from the couch and Ewan’s voice, rough and broken, “Neal…my boy.”  

“Papa? Papa, what’s wrong?” Belle peeked around the door and saw that Ewan had pulled Neal into a hug and was holding him tight. Neal, with a worried look in his eyes, was tenderly patting his father’s shoulder.  

“N-nothing, son. Papa’s just had a long day.” Ewan’s voice was muffled, but Belle could tell her love had tears in his eyes.  

Belle turned around to get the tea, but when she returned to enter the living room, she nearly dropped the tray. Charlotte had crawled into Ewan’s lap and had her small arms around his waist, while Neal and Adam were now sitting on either side of him curled into his side. Ewan had tears flowing down his cheeks and Belle’s own cheeks were becoming increasingly damp.  

Peg took the tray from her and carried it into the living room. “Y'know, we always knew somehow the two of you would end up together. Even back then. Granted, we didn’t think it would take you thirteen years, but fate is a funny thing,” Martha whispered as Belle continued to look on at her family.

_'Family’_ she thought. Four months ago, her family had been just her and her two children. Now, her family had doubled and she was finally back with the person with whom she’d wanted to spend her life. She’d always thought she’d lost the great love of her life when Ewan went to college and she’d never be that lucky again. This time, she was going to grab a hold and hold on for her life.


	12. You Can Finally Meet My Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ewan first tells Belle about his mother and then years later, they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death, alcoholism

_Brooklyn, 2002_

_(Before ‘Life in a Northern Town’)_

Belle and Ewan were sitting on the roof of her apartment building looking up at the stars, or rather, what stars they could see through the lights of New York City. They’d been discussing their plans for the summer, what Belle wanted to do after high school, and her life in Australia before she had moved to Brooklyn three months prior.  

“She would have loved you,” Ewan whispered.  

Belle wasn’t entirely sure he had meant for her to hear, but she inquired, “Who?” She’d met his aunts, but he’d spoken in the past tense so it couldn’t be them.

“My mum. She would have loved you. She, uh, she died. When I was eight.” He spoke softly as though he wasn’t talking to her, but to himself.

Belle squeezed his hand, “Oh, Ewan, I’m so sorry. What…What happened?” she asked.  

Belle’s heart gave a painful squeeze when he visibly flinched and she wished she could take it back. “If you don’t want to…” She let the option hang in the air, giving him the choice.  

“No…no it’s fine,” Ewan replied, shaking his head, “There was an accident. It was my…my birthday. She was picking me up early from school and we were going to meet my Da for lunch. I had begged and pleaded for weeks until they finally relented.” Tears had started to form in his eyes and his lips were upturned in a sad smile.  Belle squeezed his hand as he wiped his eyes and he continued, looking everywhere but at her.

“She never showed up. I found out later she’d been hit by a car. Ma, she…she died a few days later. I remember it rained everyday until the funeral…” Ewan trailed off, his eyes closed and his voice breaking.

Regaining his composure, he continued, “Six months later, Da and I left for America and we’ve been in Brooklyn ever since. It was another six months before he started drinking. He used to have a good job y’know, but now he just spends his days at the bar hustling pool or working those card games you see on the corner.”  

Thinking of nothing she could say that would make any difference, Belle pulled him into a hug.  

“She would have loved you,” he repeated.

* * *

_(~2 years after main verse and after Sunday Morning)_

They were nearing the end of their honeymoon, having spent a week in Australia and were spending another week in Scotland. Ewan had wanted to show her where he grew up and she didn’t notice they were heading to a cemetery until they reached the gates. “Ewan?” Belle asked with an arched eyebrow.  

“There’s someone I want you to meet; you can finally meet my mum.” He murmured. Belle thought back to a conversation her and Ewan had had long ago. Back then, it had been painful to hear him recount the tale of his mother’s death; but knowing what she knew now, it was almost unbearable. She had taken him to her father’s house, having moved back to Darwin years ago, and to  _ **her**_  mother’s grave, but she knew Ewan’s memories of his mother’s death were still painful. It had never occurred to her that he would be willing to face those memories, but he seemed determined to face his demons.

“I’d love to,” was Belle could say.

As they walked hand in hand, Belle could feel the tension emanating from him. His mother’s death was a catalyst for the events in his past he’d rather forget. She stopped and he turned to face her, his face a mixture of confusion and sadness. Stroking his arm she said, "Sweetheart, why don’t I give you a minute alone? I’ll be on that bench over there when, or if, you’re ready.” He nodded, his eyes haunted.  

Ewan watched Belle sit down before he walked the few remaining feet to stand in front of the headstone he hadn’t seen in 25 years. “Hey, Ma. It’s me,” he whispered as he reached out and touched the stone tentatively.  

> Alison Lachina Gold  
> 1963-1992  
> Devoted mother  
> Beloved wife and daughter

He read the words as his heart clenched. As he fell to his knees, he couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes. “Oh, Ma. I’m  _so_  sorry. Da…Da was so lost without you. He…He…” Ewan whimpered through his sobs. Pulling himself from his knees, he said “But, I brought someone. Her name’s Belle and I love her. I love her  _so much_ , Ma. I’ve told her everything about you that I can remember. I’ve missed you so much. I-I love you.” 

As Ewan walked away to where Belle was sitting, he could almost hear the wind whisper  _"I love you too…my darling boy.”_


	13. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bruises!verse: Do they ever consider another child?  
> rumplesdearie also prompted: Does Belle get pregnant again in the Bruises!Verse?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: past child abuse, angst, there’s even a little smut

“Would you ever want a baby?” Belle murmured against Ewan’s chest as they lie in bed, sleep threatening to overtake them. Having another child was something they had never talked about; they both had kids from previous relationships and both were content with their small family as it was. However; Belle couldn’t help but want another child with Ewan, but with the way Ewan’s arms had stiffened around her, she was afraid he didn’t share her desire.  

“Y'know, I distinctly remember us tucking in three kids with two separate bedtime stories not two hours ago,” Ewan said flippantly, trying to hide his unease.  

“Ewan…” Belle warned, “You’re deflecting. If you don’t want another child, just  ** _tell_**  me. I won’t stop loving you. Love isn’t conditional.” She felt him relax and before she could stop herself, “No matter what your father had you believe,” had fallen from her lips. Before she could even apologize, she felt Ewan shift uncomfortably. His squirming told her more than words ever could and he wasn’t angry or irritated at her for mentioning his father. “What’s wrong?” Belle asked softly as she lifted her head to look into his eyes; his eyes were so full of pain and an amount of broken-ness she hadn’t seen since she first stumbled upon the secret of Malcolm Gold.  

“He wasn’t a good father, Belle. Wha-What if…” Ewan whispered, avoiding her gaze and instead picking at an imaginary stain on the comforter.  

At Ewan’s revelation, Belle felt her heart plummet to her stomach and shatter.  _‘As if his bastard father didn’t take enough from him; he’s scared to turn into him.’_ Belle thought angrily, her hatred for the man only growing. She almost wished he was joking, the idea was so ludicrous, but Belle knew it was a serious concern for him. He’d taken great pains to completely eliminate his post-accident father from his life and had even gone to Boston to escape. 

“Sweetheart,” Belle began as she gently pushed Ewan’s face to look at hers. “You will  ** _never_**  be your father. You’re a good man and a wonderful father. We have three children who absolutely  ** _adore_**  you.” Ewan’s eyes had grown increasingly damp, but she could still see the doubt through the wall he was desperately trying to erect.  

“But, Belle. Da…it was only after the accident. It was-”  

“If the next words out of your mouth are going to be ‘my fault’, save it. Ewan Robert Gold, you were  ** _eight_**  when she died. Nothing about that tragedy was your fault, absolutely nothing.” Belle’s voice rising to a harsh whisper as tears starting to fall down her cheeks and onto his bare chest.  

“I’ve never even seen you raise your voice to Neal, Adam, or Charlotte. You’re kind and gentle, everything your father isn’t.”

“Belle, they’re good kids. But what if I lost my temper? Belle, you’ve seen it. I couldn’t live with myself if-if I…” Ewan’s voice had become desperate.

The way he was berating himself had bile rising in Belle’s throat. She hated seeing him like this, so depreciating and so broken. At times, he truly believed himself unworthy of love.  "Tell me honestly, if it wasn’t for what your father did, would  _ **you**_  want a another baby?“  

He didn’t hesitate before he whispered, “More than anything.”  

“I won’t push it, but, sweetheart, you have to believe me when I say this: you are a wonderful father and I would want nothing more than to have another child with you. A child with your smile and my eyes, a child that came into being because of our love.” Belle said, holding his gaze.

In lieu of answering, Ewan pressed his lips to hers; his touch immediately searing her skin. The need between them evident, Ewan lightly pushed Belle onto her back and leaned over her, claiming her lips once more. As he pressed warm, open mouthed kisses down her neck, desire began to pool at her core. When they joined, Belle with a moan and Ewan with what Belle had learned to recognize as the only Gaelic word he remembered, the lost and broken look in his eyes had been replaced by love and desire. After, when Belle lie snug in Ewan’s arms as exhaustion began to wash over them, she heard him whisper, “ ** _I believe you._** ” and Belle couldn’t help the smile that blossomed across her face.  

* * *

_8 weeks later_

Belle stood in the bathroom of the library with three white sticks on the sink before her. All three had two little pink lines.

   _Pregnant._


	14. Uneven Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of past abuse

“Martha, what’s in this box in Ewan’s old room?” Peg’s voiced carried down the hall where Martha was standing looking out into the backyard, where there was a memory attached to every corner; every blade of grass.  

>   
>  _Ewan was working on homework at the picnic table while they made dinner inside. The light wind blowing tendrils of hair into his face as his nose was buried in a law book. “Ewan, dear, it’s time for dinner!” she called, leaning against the door frame. He made a grunt and gave her a head nod to show that he had heard her. She waited five minutes before she walked over and plucked the book out of his hands._  
>  _“Oi!” Ewan cried out._  
>  _“Those statutes are hundreds of years old. They’ll still be there after dinner, I promise.” Peg said as she came out of the house and set two plates down. “Now, go fix your plate. God knows you eat like a bird,” Peg continued as she ushered him into the house, Ewan protesting that he, “was a grown man and could feed himself, thank you very much.”_  
>  _“The government may say you’re grown, but to us you’ll always be that little boy who would go around the apartment proclaiming his love for Princess Buttercup,” Peg retorted.  
> _ _She heard Ewan gasp, but his cries of “Traitor!” faded as they made their way into the kitchen._   
> 

* * *

> _Ewan was sitting on a blanket with Neal, the morning sunlight bouncing off Neal’s mess of brown curls. Ewan’s original plan to accomplish some paperwork had been long since abandoned in favor of rolling a ball with Neal. When Neal would squeal and smile, Ewan’s face would light up. She had never seen him look so happy and her heart soared with love for the two of them. The only good thing that had come out of his short-lived marriage to Milah had been Neal and after she’d walked out, they’d asked Ewan to move in so they could help him with Neal. Neal was the light of his father’s life, his long sought after happiness. When Neal started to fuss, Ewan bought him back inside and was gently rubbing his back and bouncing him, in front of the pictures hanging on the wall._

> _"Look, Neal, there’s your papa.“ She walked over to them and cooed, pointing to a photograph of Ewan that she was almost certain Belle had taken._

> _Neal looked at the picture and then back at Ewan, "Pa..Pa? Papa!” Neal cried, saying the words for the first time, resting his small hand on Ewan’s nose._

> _With tears in his eyes, Ewan whispered, “That’s right Neal, I’m your papa.”_

* * *

> _She and Peg were sitting on the bench near the small garden, listening to the quiet sounds of suburbia. “It’s too quiet,” she whispered as she rested her head on Peg’s shoulder. The house was too quiet now, for the past eighteen years Ewan had been a near constant companion; He was their son, in every way that mattered. Ewan had moved to Storybrooke, Maine a week ago. He wasn’t gone forever and he was only about a four hour drive away, but knowing he couldn’t just walk through the door whenever he pleased broke her heart._

> _“Wasn’t it you, who said ‘It’ll be so nice to finally hear myself think out here!’ when we moved from Brooklyn?” Peg joked, obviously trying to lighten her mood._

> _“You know what I mean. I miss him. And Neal.” her voice broke as a tear started to slide down her cheek._

> _“I know, but it’ll get easier in time. We have to let him spread his wings a little, Martha. We’ll see him again. He’ll always be our boy,” Peg whispered as she pressed a light kiss to her hair._

“I don’t know, open it. When he and Neal stayed here before they moved to Storybrooke, he made sure everything he wanted was packed.” Martha said as she walked into the room.  Inside, was a box of photographs and other mementos from Ewan’s childhood. As they sat on the bed and sorted through the box, a small piece of paper floated to the ground. Peg picked it up, “What’s this?  _ **'Maybe darkness exists to make light truly count.’**_  When did you write this?” she asked, recognizing Martha’s handwriting. Martha gasped as Peg read the long forgotten words aloud.  

“Years and years ago, Ewan was probably ten or so. I remember you were working a night shift at the hospital and I was alone in the apartment, so I was on the couch watching a movie; you know how I hate to sleep alone. It was terrible, Malcolm came home slamming doors and cursing. Those walls could be so thin…” she recounted, breaking into sobs. Peg moved to comfort her, but she continued, “A few hours later, I heard him crying at the door. I brought him into the apartment and we watched _The Princess Bride_. When he fell asleep and after I put him in our bed, I sat down at the table and wrote those words down. I meant to give it to him when he was older, when he could understand…”  

“I’ll finish going through these things and set them with the rest of the boxes to be sent to Storybrooke, okay?” Peg said and Martha just nodded, wiping her tears.  

Sitting at the kitchen table, she grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and started to write a letter.  

_Dearest Ewan,_

_I wrote these words down over twenty years ago, having every intention for them to have found their way to you long before this. When you were growing up, you suffered for something that was never anyone’s fault and while we spent many sleepless nights praying that we could take that burden from you, we couldn’t. You never could understand why your father was so cruel and the only thing we knew to do was to make sure you knew you were loved, even if it wasn’t coming from your father. I hope you never doubted that we loved you, Ewan. We needed you almost as much as you needed us and we grew to love you as our own. Despite the uneven odds, all the darkness that could have consumed you, you grew up to lead a beautiful life. That fact makes these words all the more true, **'Maybe darkness exists to make light truly count’**.  _

_We’ll see you soon, dear. We accepted an offer on the house and I put my notice in at the counseling center. We hope to be all moved to Storybrooke before the baby is born._

_All our love,_

_Aunts Peg and Martha_

Tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she kissed the seal on the envelope before sticking it in the box for the mail-person to collect.


	15. Memories

_‘Oh God, oh no. No no no,’_ Ewan thought as he searched frantically through his wallet. He had only one picture of his mother and it was usually right _ **here**_ , in the slot next to his green card. It was gone and he couldn’t remember what he’d done with it. 

Ewan didn’t usually take it out of its’ sacred place, just knowing that it was there was enough; knowing his ma was always with him was enough. Today was his birthday and with it, the 26th anniversary of his mother’s fatal accident. The last time Ewan had removed the photograph had been six months ago on what would have been  _ **her**_  birthday. He halfheartedly checked a few more places in the shop, but when his searched proved fruitless he sat at his workbench and tried to lose himself in his work.  

Looking up from the pocket watch he was restoring, Ewan worked out the crick in his neck and conjured the picture of his mother from memory. It had been taken at her wedding and a few weeks before she found out she was expecting her first, and only, child. Now Alison Gold, she simply radiated happiness and the newly placed wedding band on her left hand glistened in the sunlight. Ewan smiled as he remembered her eyes; her eyes were the color of the rolling, Scottish hills she’d called home. Even in the faded photograph, her green eyes still shone with love and hope. Ewan felt a tear fall from his eye as he looked at the clock,  _4:00_ , Belle had asked him to come home early and while sitting in his shop with his memories seemed like an appealing option, he needed her tonight. He made a quick phone call to their babysitter as he locked up the shop and began walking in the direction of their house.  

* * *

Belle knew Ewan disliked celebrating his birthday because of his memories that associated themselves with the once joyful occasion, but she had wanted to do something special for him. However, in Belle’s current extremely pregnant state, 'special’ was relative. So, she knew he had only one picture of his mom and it was a cherished possession, worn and faded from years of being carried on his person as the only remaining link to what was once a happy childhood. A few weeks ago, Belle had slipped the picture out of his wallet and had taken it to be restored. She had picked up the finished product this morning and she’d framed it; she hoped it would go on the mantle with the other pictures they admired most. Belle had just finished wrapping the frame when Ewan walked in.  

“Belle?” Ewan called out as she left his present on the counter in the kitchen and walked to the entryway to meet him. After hanging his overcoat on the hook next to Belle’s, Ewan leaned down to kiss her softly. She moaned softly and brought her hand up to his hair as his hands rested on her belly. When the kiss ended he whispered, as he knelt and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach, “Hello, little one.”  

“Are you okay?” Belle said softly as he stood and pressed his forehead to hers, his large chocolate colored eyes filling with sadness.  

“I’m fi-…no, no I’m not okay,” He sighed as he moved to sit on the sofa.  

“Hold on, I got you something,” Ewan looked at her, “I know. You don’t celebrate it, but I think you’ll enjoy this. Just this once?” Belle pleaded as she walked to the kitchen. She walked back in a moment later with the wrapped frame hidden behind her back. “I love you,” she said with a sad smile as she handed it to him.  

“I love you too.” He murmured as he tore the paper slowly to reveal the retouched photo and the ornate frame she’d placed it in. She saw a mix of emotions pass through his face as he stared at the unwrapped frame.

“I hope you’re not too mad that I took it from your wallet. I know that’s the only picture you have of her and it had just become so worn and faded that I wanted to have it restored so it’ll last.” Belle spit out nervously when Ewan hadn’t said anything.  

“Sweetheart…” Ewan’s voice broke as he gently pulled her onto his lap, “This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me for my birthday. It’s perfect.”  

“She was beautiful, you favor her more than you think,” Belle spoke as Ewan sighed wistfully.

“I miss her,” he whispered.


	16. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows 'Pregnant'

Belle and Ewan were lying in bed with her head resting near his heart, the steady rhythm slowly lulling her to sleep. “Belle, sweetheart, are you okay? You’ve been quiet since we got home,” Ewan said, his voice laced with concern as he stroked her cheek with his knuckle.

 She’d taken the pregnancy tests after lunch and had yet to find a way to tell him the news. She wanted to reveal the news in a special way, but she’d had no ideas. Also, if she was being truly honest with herself, she was afraid. She knew Ewan would be happy, but they’d only agreed on the possibility of expanding their family eight weeks ago. What if he wasn’t ready?  _‘Do the brave thing and bravery will follow,’_  Belle heard her mother’s voice echoing in her head. She decided just telling him was the far better option than waiting, if she waited too long, he might feel hurt that she didn’t share it with him sooner.  

Sitting up with a slight smile on her face, she slowly and softly kissed him. He rolled her gently onto her back, but before he could deepen the kiss, Belle pulled away. “Ewan, I-I’m pregnant. I took the tests today. I know we discussed the possibility of having another baby in the future and I know nine months is a  _ **lot**_  more definite than just an ambiguous ‘sometime’, bu-” Ewan cut her off as his lips came crashing into hers and she felt her anxiety lessen as he smiled against her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she saw a mix of emotions on his face, but doubt or anxiety wasn’t present. Instead, he was looking at her as though she were a priceless work of art.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he breathed as he pressed his forehead to hers. His brown eyes filled with love and wonderment as his hands grazed her abdomen. The joyful tears Belle had been holding broke through as he lightly caressed her stomach. At Belle’s tears, Ewan broke into a watery smile.

Ewan felt his heart swell as he kissed Belle again and her mouth opened against his.  _‘We’re going to have a baby. A beautiful baby with Belle’s eyes and her hair,’_  he thought as he began to lightly kiss his way down to her still-flat belly. “Hey,” he whispered against her skin, “I’m your da. I love you already and I always will.” _And I’ll never hurt you,_  he added silently.

Ewan moved back to the head of the bed and gently pulled Belle to him, spooning up behind her and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Ewan’s head was nestled softly on her shoulder as she murmured words of endearment. When her shoulder started to feel damp, her heart clenched. “Ewan?” she asked.  

“I’m fine, love. I-I’m…I’m just really, really happy. We’re going to have a  _ **baby together,**_ ” he answered in awe. She felt him press a light kiss to her cheek as she began to slowly drift to sleep. Ewan stayed awake, enjoying the feel of Belle curled against him. When he finally drifted off, for the first time in years his father’s voice wasn’t in his ear whispering words of hate and doubt.  

* * *

It had been a week since Belle had told Ewan she was pregnant and today they were going to tell their children about their new brother or sister. They’d just returned home from the doctor’s office for their baby’s first ultrasound and Ewan was busy putting his copy of the ultrasound picture in his wallet, next to Neal’s and a picture of Adam, Charlotte, and Neal.  

“Don’t forget to send one of the other copies to Peg and Martha,” Belle reminded as she reached for an envelope. Ewan had phoned his aunts the morning after and she remembered hearing their gleeful screams coming out of the speaker as Ewan held the phone away from his ear with a wince.  

“I’ll get it, sweetheart. Why don’t you go rest? You said earlier your feet were hurting, I’ll be there in a moment,” Ewan said as he  pulled the box of envelopes down off a shelf. Belle didn’t have the heart to tell him that her feet were hurting from the heels she wore everyday and not from pregnancy, but he was so attentive and bursting with excitement that Belle was content to let him fuss over her if it would make him feel better. As she walked to the living room, she stole another glance at him; he was staring at the photo with such love and amazement that Belle’s eyes started to water. Smiling to herself, she continued into the living room, her heart bursting with love for her husband.

* * *

An hour later, with all three children present at the small breakfast nook in the kitchen, Belle and Ewan were ready to tell their kids the exciting news. “Well, your mum and I, we’re…well, your mum, really, but…see sh-” Ewan started.  

Belle placed a calming hand on his thigh under the table and calmly rubbed her thumb in small circles against the soft material of his dress pants. “I’m pregnant,” she interrupted. Adam and Neal shared a look of confusion and Charlotte cocked her head slightly. “That means I’m going to have a baby. You’re going to have a little brother or sister,” Belle clarified as Ewan beamed.  

“Can we choose?” Neal asked, without missing a beat.

“Yeah, I want a brother!” Adam said with a smile on his face.  

“No, I want a sister…Mommy, can you have a girl?” Charlotte joined in.

“Papa, tell Adam that a sister would be better ‘cause then it’d be even,” Neal voiced.  

Belle and Ewan shared a glance and a small smile before Belle stood up to get the book they’d purchased for them. As Ewan opened his mouth to explain that he and Belle had no control over whether the baby would be a boy or a girl, he felt Adam slip under his arm and hug him. “I’m glad you stayed. I love you, Dad,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Ewan’s sitting frame. Ewan felt tears sting his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Adam’s hair.

“I love you too, son. Come on, let’s get in on that hug going on over there,”  he replied, gesturing towards Belle who had Neal wrapped around her middle and Charlotte hugging her leg. Chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Belle, Ewan kissed her cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, always,” she responded as she smiled and leaned into his embrace.


	17. Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paradiceseeker asked: Bruises!verse: Ewan holds their baby for the first time

_‘She’s so beautiful,’_ Ewan thought as he held their daughter, their Amelia, gingerly in his arms. Amelia Ellis Gold had Belle’s nose and her eyes were currently a perfect match for Belle’s own, but with a green tint that he couldn’t place. They would probably change within the next few months, but Ewan hoped they always stayed that shade of blue. His eyes begin to water as she turned those eyes on him. Ewan brushed a finger across her tiny cheek and she latched on.  

“That’s right, I’m your daddy. Or you can call me Papa like your big brother, Neal, does,” Ewan cooed. “You know, I’ve loved your mummy for a long time and I used to never _dare_ to wish that we’d have a family together. Don’t tell her I said this, but I don’t deserve her. She’s an angel.” He continued, his voice breaking.  

When Amelia started to whimper, he held her softly to his shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Sssh, my darling. Don’t wake your mummy. She worked so hard so we could meet you and she deserves her rest.” Amelia finally quieted at the sound of Ewan’s soft brogue, something he stopped trying to temper long ago. There was a soft knock at the door and Ewan rose slowly, placing his daughter in the crib next to the bed. He didn’t think they were expecting visitors, his father-in-law wouldn’t be here until early the next morning and his aunts and the kids had seen her when she was being kept in the nursery.  

Ewan opened the door to see Aunt Peg standing there. A look of confusion must have settled on his face she said, “We wanted to see how you and Belle were. Martha took the children back to the house, but I came back. Belle’s father isn’t here yet and you two need someone as well.”  

They’d practically raised him, but their sheer amount of love for him and Neal and now Belle and her kids, always took him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her, reminiscent of the young boy he’d once been, as he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, dear. Is she awake?” Peg spoke softly, gesturing to the crib.  

“She is, but Belle dozed off about an hour ago,” Ewan replied as he led her to Amelia.

“She’s so precious, she has your cheeks. You used to have these chubby cheeks,” she gasped.  

“C-can I hold her?” She whispered.  

“Of course,” Ewan smiled warmly as he softly picked up Amelia and gently placed her in Peg’s arms.  

“She’s beautiful,” Peg breathed. “Dear, why don’t you go get some coffee or some tea? You look ready to drop. We’ll be fine and I’ll call you if Belle wakes up. You should also probably call Martha and the kids; I’m sure they’d love to hear from you about their baby sister. Especially Neal, Amelia has been all he could talk this morning,” she continued.  

Ewan faltered a moment, looking between the pink bundle that had begun to drift off in Peg’s arms and Belle’s sleeping form, before nodding his head and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.  

Peg settled into the chair that Ewan had previously occupied. “Hello, little one,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to Amelia’s hair. As she shifted her to her other arm, she noticed the little wristband that the hospital had put on her.  

_**Gold, Amelia Ellis**  _

Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized why Ewan refused to discuss the baby’s middle names with her and Peg and why Belle always had a wide grin on her face whenever it was brought up. Ellis was her and Peg’s last name; they’d named the baby after them. “Sweet boy,” she said, with love in her voice.

“He may miss  ** _her_** …but you two…you two raised him,” Belle’s small and sleep-heavy voice broke the silence that had settled over the room.  

“Thank you, Belle. You saved him, you know? You showed him that there was still some good in this world, and for that, we can never repay you,” Peg whispered as Belle began to drift into sleep once more. Silence eventually settled back over the room, leaving Peg to her thoughts as she rocked Amelia. She was so happy for Ewan; he’d finally found everything he’d always wanted in Belle. He’d lost her once, but fate had a way of working itself out. 

 _‘Yes…if anyone’s love was fated to be true, it would be Ewan’s and Belle’s.’_ she thought. 


	18. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otpprompts prompted: Imagine person A kissing Person B’s scar/s.  
> This happened and I regret nothing. (Happens between “You Are In Love” and the “Ballad of Love and Hate” in the timeline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Previous child abuse, alcoholism, there’s also smut in the first half

In the end, they barely made it into their room at the hotel before they were pressed flush against each other and touching every available patch of skin. They had both been waiting so long for this  

Belle’s fingers grazed Ewan’s hips through the cotton t-shirt he wore. She swallowed his moan as she pushed it up and over his head, her lips not breaking away from his any longer than was necessary. When Ewan buried his fingers in her hair, she began to plant open mouthed kisses down his jaw.

“Belle, _please_ ,” Ewan moaned as he arched into her touch. Smiling against his collarbone, she gently pushed him to lie on the bed. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she straddled him and ran her fingers along his chest. Ewan was thin, but the sinewy muscles tightened when she pressed her lips to them.  

She loved his body; it was a perfect compliment to her own petite frame and she set out to make sure that Ewan knew just how beautiful he was. Belle lightly nipped at his collarbone, drawing a gasp from Ewan’s parted lips. She kissed the hollow of his throat while his hands came to rest on her hips, lightly drawing shapes on the sliver of skin between her skirt and her blouse. “I love you,” she whispered as she kissed the shell of his ear.  

Turning to capture her lips with his, it was Belle’s turn to moan as he gently nibbled her bottom lip. Pulling away and seeing the mischief in his eyes, Belle smiled and ground her hips into his lap. Her smile grew brighter when Ewan screwed his eyes shut and a harsh groan escaped him. Belle continued to kiss her way down his chest as his moans eventually gave way to needy whispers. “Please, Belle. Please…I, I need you,” he whimpered, his hands once again burying themselves in her hair.  

She continued her ministrations until she came to a long, thin line on his rib cage. The skin there was lighter and had pink undertones, a contrast to his tanned complexion. She pressed a light kiss to the indented skin, his breath hitching. “What happened?” Belle whispered as she looked up to meet Ewan’s eyes.  

“Later..I’ll tell you later, just please,” Ewan promised as he lightly pulled up to meet his lips again. Rolling them, Ewan quickly divested Belle of her clothes and Belle felt a light blush creep up her body as Ewan sat back to take in her nude form. “Beautiful. You’re beautiful. Absolutely,” He paused to kiss her stomach, “bloody,” the tops of her breasts, “ gorgeous,” he whispered as his lips finally pressed against hers.  

That was all Belle needed to hear and she began to work on the belt of his jeans as she murmured in his ear, “I thought about this after you left you know, that someday I’d find you again and you would realize how much I  _wanted_  you. God, you had no idea how sexy you were, and still are.” He kicked his pants off, his eyes never leaving hers. A bewildered expression settled on Ewan’s face when he registered what she said as he searched her face, as though he thought she were playing a cruel joke.  

When Ewan said nothing, Belle carded her fingers through his hair. Her heart was quickly beating a hole in her chest and she was about open her mouth to apologize her being so forward when his lips came crashing down on hers. “God, Belle. I love you,” he groaned as he gently nudged her legs apart. “You have _no idea_  what you did to me.”  

When Ewan entered her, they both became lost to the sensations. Their earlier teasing having had a lasting effect, they were both close to falling apart. Belle fell over the edge first, but Ewan followed closely behind. When they were both sated, Ewan rolled away from Belle only to then pull her into his arms again. “That was…” she started, sighing happily and running her fingers up and down his chest.

“Yeah,” he finished, his accent thick and his smile evident in his voice.  

Belle rested her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart slowly lulling her into sleep. She again traced the mark near his ribs. “What happened?” Belle knew he was almost asleep, his breathing become more and more even, but she had to know.  

Ewan mumbled and sucked in a breath before he answered, “I was in a fight. Well, sort of. I didn’t start it, but I got in the middle of it.” Belle turned her head to gaze into his eyes and laced their fingers together. “It was the summer before I met you. That seedy bar on the corner called in the middle of the night for me to come collect my father. Usually, they could convince him to pour himself in a cab, but that night he was picking fights and they had cut him off hours ago,” he continued. Belle gave his fingers a light squeeze. She should have known that it was connected to his father and she wished she had never asked.  

“By the time I got there, he had apparently tried to cheat this guy at cards and there was a fight breaking out. I tried to calm them both down, but the next thing I know, he’s pulled a pocket knife and he starts lunging at Da. He almost got him, but I jumped in again, stepping in front of him. He sliced clean through my shirt and cut me. Da ran off and I made it back to Peg and Martha’s. Aunt Peg stitched me up and I didn’t go home for a week. Then, he showed up at their apartment sober and apologizing; he wanted another chance. He-He’s my father, Belle, what was I supposed to do? He was just so lost after Mum.” Ewan’s voice had grown steadily quieter as he recounted his story until Belle had to lean closer to hear him.  Belle didn’t know of anything she could say to him, so instead she just pressed her forehead to his.  

“I’m  _so_  sorry,” she whispered after a few moments, her eyes filling with tears.  

“What? Sweetheart, it’s not your fault. It’s okay,  _I’m_  okay,” Ewan said as he managed a small smile and stroked her cheek.  

Ewan had long put his past behind him, but with the reintroduction of Belle into his life, he was forced to face many of the painful scars his father had inflicted. Scars he would rather have left in the past. At least with Belle by his side, he wouldn’t have to face them alone. Maybe he could help her heal from the pain he also saw in her eyes.  

Eventually Belle’s lids began to droop and he nestled her back into his arms, her head pillowed on his chest. “I love you,” he said softly as he pressed a kiss to her hair, “You give me strength to face my past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the masterlist (in chronological order) for this verse here: http://destieldearie.tumblr.com/post/116857219128/bruises-make-for-better-conversations


	19. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumpelstiltskin-wait prompted: A while after they’re married (but while the kids are still little), Ewan comes home from work to find Belle in the kitchen with all three of the kids COVERED in flour and batter and sprinkles, TRYING to bake something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after "You Can Finally Meet My Mom" in the timeline. 
> 
> The chronological masterlist can be found here (http://destieldearie.tumblr.com/post/116857219128/bruises-make-for-better-conversations)

He walked into the house, gleeful screaming immediately filling his ears. The sound of their children laughing would never get old to him; he’d spent his childhood avoiding noise to not agitate his father, but hearing Adam, Charlotte, and Neal giggling from the kitchen was one of his favorite sounds in the world. Walking into the kitchen, Ewan smiled as he surveyed the damage. There was flour _everywhere_  and there were three small figures completely immersed in some kind of batter. Belle was chasing the three batter-covered children with flour covering her face and arms and sprinkles littered her hair.  

“I’m gone for two days and my family has all the fun without me,” Ewan joked and smiled as all four members of his confection covered family turned to look at him.  

“Papa!” Neal cried as he rushed to hug Ewan’s legs.  

“Daddy!” Adam and Charlotte yelled at the same time as all three children barreled into him. Charlotte motioned to be picked up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving behind a smear of batter, while Neal wrapped his arms around his waist. Adam, however, was attempting to jump onto Ewan’s back for a piggyback ride, but he only kept sliding down. Ewan knelt to ruffle Neal’s hair and allowed Adam to climb on. Ewan figured he should  _probably_  care that his expensive suit was currently in the process of being ruined, but as a chorus of “We missed you! Look what we did with Mama! Did you bring us anything, Daddy?” filled his ears, he could only encourage them.  

“I missed you too, every second I was gone. Did you have fun with Mum?” He looked around the kitchen once more, “Speaking of which,  _what_  were you trying to make?” Ewan questioned as he caught Belle hiding a smirk.  

“I think cupcakes were the intended outcome,” Belle laughed as she walked to her husband.  

Ewan smiled and his breath hitched when Belle ghosted her lips across his, leaving a small dusting of flour. Even covered in flour and sprinkles, she was the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. He flashed a smile at her and eventually the children rushed off to chase each other around the kitchen.  

His role as a human jungle gym having ended for the time being, Ewan pulled Belle closer to him and kissed her sprinkle covered hair. “I missed you,” he sighed.  

“We missed you too, sweetheart,” Belle whispered. Glancing at his ruined suit, Belle snickered, “I think you’ll need to throw this one out, love.”  

“I don’t care. They can ruin every suit I own.” Ewan breathed, a smile forming on his face. “Thank you, Belle. Thank you, for everything. For giving me a beautiful family, for always being there for me, and most of all, for just being you. You’re all I ever wanted, but I never thought I- ” She kissed him, hard, her hand coming up to card through his hair.  

“You silly man, my heart was always yours. I love you, always and forever.” She yelped when Ewan tightened his grip on her waist and began to twirl her around the kitchen. He sighed happily when Neal, Adam, and Charlotte tried to clamber into their arms.  

* * *

That night, long after they had put their kids to bed and Belle had shown him  _just_  how much she missed him, Ewan lie awake thinking back on his life. His life until he’d met Belle had been marred by dark memories of his father and his mother’s death. For the brief year he’d known her, she’d chased away the darkness. He’d had to leave her, but by some magical twist of fate she’d found him and rescued him from his own darkness once again. When he was growing up, Ewan wouldn’t have been able to even begin to imagine how wonderful his life would turn out.  

His thoughts were interrupted when Belle mumbled in her sleep and curled closer into his arms, resting her head on his chest. As painful as his past before Belle was, his future with her was simply beautiful. Kissing her forehead, Ewan smiled and finally drifted off to sleep.


	20. When You Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something_Clever_or_Not asked: Do their exes ever cause a problem?  
> Warning: Milah does make an appearance.

The bell above the door rang out causing them to look up. Belle eyed the dark haired woman and felt her husband tense next to her. “Milah,” Ewan spit through clenched teeth. Belle shifted her sleeping daughter and reached for Ewan’s hand, giving it a light squeeze, which earned a sneer from the other woman.  

“Gold,” Milah greeted as she reached the corner.  

“So,” Ewan motioned to the large diamond ring on her left hand, “did you marry the pirate? What was his name? Hook?” Milah narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but Ewan continued, “Blackbeard? No, Roberts wasn’t it?” Ewan’s smirk looked satisfied, but Belle could see the pain in his eyes. This woman left not only Ewan, but Neal as well and hadn’t had the common decency to even inquire about his well-being in the last ten years. That, she knew, hurt him deeper than he cared to admit.

“Jones. His name is Jones and he’s not a pirate, but it looks as though I’m not the only one with something new.” Milah looked at Belle and gestured to Amelia, currently sleeping in Belle’s arms, “and what’s this?”  

Ewan narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Belle as Belle’s arms tightened around their daughter. “This is my  _wife_ and  _daughter_. Although, I’m not surprised you can’t recognize a child,  _you_ didn’t stick aroun-”  

“What do you  _want_?” Belle interrupted and placed a soothing hand on Ewan’s forearm, he was dangerously close to shouting and losing control. Amelia had begun to whimper and Ewan turned his attention to her, gently taking her from Belle and holding her close to his chest as he walked to the backroom.  

“Millie, little lass, it’ll be okay. Papa’s here,” he whispered as she began to quiet and he continued to lightly rock her for a few moments. Next week, Belle would be returning to work at the library and Amelia would start staying at Peg and Martha’s while they were both working. Pawn shops and libraries were not safe places for infants and he’d miss having her close throughout the day, so he’d cherish these moments while he could. He placed her in bassinet they kept there and grabbed the baby monitor before returning to the front. Belle and Milah were currently staring holes into each other. “Alright, Milah. Enlighten me, what could you  _possibly_  want after all these years?”

“ _My son_ ,” she replied, her words dripping with venom.

Belle rolled her eyes while Ewan laughed humorlessly. “You mean the son you  _abandoned_? The son you  _left_ in the middle of the night? The son you haven’t seen in _ten years_?” he asked incredulously, his fingers tightening around the edge of the glass display case.

“He’s  _not_  your son.  You may have given birth to him, but  _I’m_  his mother.  _I’m_  the one who packs his lunch for school and signs his permission slips.  _I’m_  the one who has mothered him since he was five and who he hugs and whispers, ‘I love you, Mom.’  _We’re_  his parents; Neal is  _our_  son.”  

Before Milah could answer, the door burst open and Adam, Neal, and Charlotte ran in.

“Is Millie here?” Adam asks in an excited whisper.  

“We missed her,” Charlotte added.

Ewan nodded, but before Belle could herd them to the back, he placed a hand on Neal’s shoulder. “Neal, can you stay out here with me, please?” Belle and Ewan exchanged glances as Neal casted a suspicious glance between them. “You’re not in trouble,” Ewan added when he saw Neal’s worried face and Belle disappeared behind the curtain with a barely perceptible nod to Ewan.  

Milah looked at her son with wonderment. He’d been a beautiful baby and she could tell he’d be a handsome young man. She didn’t want to admit it, but it seemed as though Gold had raised him nicely. Neal had her hair and his father’s eyes; she suddenly regretted her decision to leave. She didn’t love Gold, but looking back, she should have stayed or at the very least tried harder. She wasn’t ready to be a mother ten years ago, but she was ready now; she wanted Neal to know her and she wanted to know Neal.  

* * *

As Adam and Charlotte whispered their greetings to their new sister and began to work on their homework, Belle remained close to the curtain, listening. “Neal,” she heard Ewan say gently, “this is Milah. She’s your  _birth_  mother.” Belle smiled slightly at Ewan’s emphasis. She may not be his mother on paper, but she loved him with her whole heart.

* * *

Neal wrinkled his brow and looked at the woman before him.  _I guess we kinda look alike,_  he thought as the woman, Milah, looked at him with hopeful eyes. He felt his father’s grip on his shoulder tighten as he asked, “What does she want, Papa?”  

* * *

Milah felt her heart give a painful lurch as Neal scooted closer to his father, not looking at her. “I just want to get to know you and maybe take you out for lunch or something. My husband and I, we have a boat. We could go sailing?”  

Ewan fought the urge to roll his eyes and he bit his lip to keep from saying something he would later regret. Milah made her decision and he’d tried for years to get her involved in Neal’s life. He’d sent her letters and pictures periodically in those years before he’d met Belle again, but they’d all been returned unopened. She couldn’t just come back into Neal’s life and expect him to be receptive. He glanced down at Neal and saw a brief flicker of pain in his eyes.  

“I already have a mom,” Neal said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Milah could see the hurt in his eyes and it was the truth wasn’t it? She’d given him up and went searching for her own adventure with Killian. She’d gotten letters, but there always seemed to be enough time and all this time he’d had another mother. Someone who could love him like she couldn’t. She loved Neal, but maybe this was for the best. She may have given birth to Neal, but he had no idea who she was; she was a stranger to her own son. Maybe the best thing she had done for him  _was_ leaving all those years ago because at least now he was growing up in a home where he knew he was loved. If she’d stayed, eventually her marriage would have ended in an even nastier divorce and that was something no child should go through. 

She’d seen the way the other woman had looked at him and the way her eyes flared when she talked about him. MIlah felt tears threaten to fall and she moved closer to the counter. She saw Gold step slightly in front of Neal and she chuckled sadly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I do love you,” Milah whispered to Neal as she laid a folded stack of papers on the counter.  

Ewan skimmed through the unknown stack of papers and recognized them as the forms he’d sent Milah years ago. “They’re signed. I’m sorry, this was a mistake to come here,” she said and Ewan could tell she was on the verge of tears.  

“Go work on your homework,” Ewan whispered to Neal and he vanished behind the curtain. Milah turned to walk away and Belle returned from behind the curtain. She noticed the papers in Ewan’s hand and her brow furrowed. “It’s done. It’s legal and I can file them tomorrow,” he whispered as he embraced her.  

_It’s done._  Neal could finally be hers, not only in her heart, but on paper as well. She saw Milah walking to the door with her head down and Belle couldn’t imagine how difficult this must be for her. While Milah abandoned Neal when he was barely older than Amelia, she made the right decision today. “Thank you,” she said. Milah only nodded and didn’t look back before she walked out of the door and out of their lives.  

When she was gone, Belle sobbed into Ewan’s suit jacket. Finally, _finally_ , Neal was legally hers as well as Ewan’s; he was  _theirs_.


	21. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows "Amelia" in the timeline. (masterlist in chronological order can be found here: http://destieldearie.tumblr.com/post/116857219128/bruises-make-for-better-conversations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine has been wanting new baby fluff since I decided they were having another baby. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

The steady sound of Belle’s heart monitor and the soft sound of Amelia’s breathing against his chest gave Ewan opportunity to reflect. He thought about Neal’s birth and how his life had suddenly changed and how his priorities shifted to focus on his son. Then, five years ago, he’d been given a second chance at true happiness when Belle moved to Storybrooke and his priorities had  shifted again to include her and her children. He’d finally found the one thing he’d always wanted; a family. 

 Their past was laced with heartache and hurt but with the first breath that she took, Amelia was the better version of their past; both a new beginning and an addition to an already quintessential family.  

They’ be going home soon and the precious quiet of the hospital room would soon be replaced with the gleeful sounds of parenthood. With three, now four, children, quiet was a rare commodity, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Ewan gently moved her from his chest to his arms as she began to whimper and gazed at her in awe once again. She had ten perfect little fingers, ten perfect tiny toes, and a tuft of dark hair; everything about her was perfect. Oh they’d been a perfect family of five before and he thought life couldn’t get any better but looking at the sleeping infant nestled gently in his arms, he knew he’d been wrong.  **Now**  his life was perfect.

* * *

When they pulled in the driveway, Ewan couldn’t help but reach for Belle before she got out of the car. She looked beautiful and while completely exhausted, she still glowed. Entwining his fingers with hers, he smiled shyly at her. When he allowed himself to meet her eyes, he felt he could drown in their depths; he would never grow accustomed to the love that he found in those bright blue eyes.  "Love,“ Ewan began, his voice cracking. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say, but he had to say  _something_  to let her know how much he loved her; his beautiful Belle.  

Belle brought her free hand up to card through his hair before resting it on his cheek,  "I know, sweetheart, I know.” Belle looked deeply into his eyes and found herself leaning forward to brush her lips against his stubbled cheek. “I think they’re on to us. I keep seeing the curtains move and little hands,” she said as she glanced at the house.

Kissing her forehead, Ewan smiled and said, “ Well, it was nice while it lasted. Are you ready to face the lions’ den, m'dear?”  

“Well, I think they act more like monkeys. They’re cute, we can’t stop Adam and Neal from hanging on things, and Charlotte does love bananas,” Belle mused as she moved to get out of the car.  

“Wait,” Ewan quickly got out and rushed to her side, opening the door with a beaming smile. “Y'know, if they’ve started flinging feces at each other in our absence, you can  _have_  the house. I’ll live in the shop.”  

Belle smiled and whispered, “Always a gentleman. ” She grabbed their small bags while Ewan began to unbuckle Amelia’s car seat. “If they’ve started that, we’ll just back away slowly, hope they don’t notice us, and we’ll  _both_  go live in the shop.” Tucking another blanket around her small body to protect her against the Maine wind, Ewan gingerly pulled the seat from the car. “There are some good memories in that back room and I’m  **not**  talking about that book or that cup,” Belle whispered in his ear and smugly watched as his eyes widened and his cheeks flamed in a way they wasn’t from the cold.  

Ewan smiled and huffed as he avoided her gaze while willing brain to  _not_ think about those hurried lunch hours or the slow and lazy afternoons where he closed early, the library was closed, and the kids were in school. No, he  _definitely_ wasn’t going to think about those. “You’re determined to make these six weeks as agonizing for the both of us as possible aren’t you?” he asked as the fire in her eyes remained.

“Nothing wrong with building the tension,” Belle teased as she bit her lip and winked. 

 Smiling and wrapping his arm around Belle, he led her to the steps of the house. Before they reached the top step, the door burst open and their welcoming party eagerly ushered them in. When they were finally out of the cold and Amelia had been safely plucked from the car seat into Martha’s arms, three small sets of arms wrapped them in a hug. “Look what we made,” Adam said while Neal and Charlotte gestured to an obviously handmade  _“It’s a girl”_  banner hanging above the entryway.  

“It’s lovely,” Ewan praised as he started to ruffle Adam’s hair, but he was already moving towards the yellow bundle in Martha’s arms with Neal and Charlotte. Charlotte was closest and was standing on her tiptoes to peer at her new sister.  

“Welcome home ‘Milea; I love you,” Charlotte whispered.

Ewan and Belle were still standing near the doorway, watching their children bond with their new sister.

 “See, I **told**  you it’d be a girl,” Neal boasted to Adam.

 A tear fell from Belle’s eye as Ewan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and positioned her head on his chest. “Mille. We’ll call her Millie for short,” she said in a choked whisper.  

“That’s perfect, love. Everything is  _perfect,_ ” he said as he kissed her hair.


	22. All To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So…someone prompted Bruises!smut months ago so here it is. The kids are away so Ewan and Belle do the do bc Lord knows they don’t get to often enough.  
> I’m always accepting prompts for Bruises Make for Better Conversations or anything else really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this written and posted on tumblr for months, but never got around to posting it here as well and I completely forgot about it actually.

“Okay, sweetheart. Have fun with your Aunt Ruby and Mummy and Papa will see you on Sunday!” Belle called out as Ruby and Charlotte waved from the driveway. Ewan leaned against the archway; a soft smile blossomed as he watched Belle wave at Ruby’s car as it drove down the street. God, he loved her. How had he ever lived without her or their children? Without them, he was truly dust.  

When the red car was out of eyesight, Belle closed the door and looked at her husband. A warm, loving expression was plastered on his face. “Why are you smiling like that?” Belle asked as she walked towards him. How did she ever doubt his love when he looked at her like that? He looked so handsome standing there, oblivious and a besotted expression on his face. The faded t-shirts and worn jeans of his youth had been replaced with tailored suits and expensive ties, but he was still her Ewan.  

“Hmm? I was just thinking how I ever lived without you. I love you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. “And,” he continued, “for the first time in God knows how long, we are  _completely_  alone. Neal and Adam are in Augusta with the Zimmers for the weekend, Charlotte is with Ruby, and Millie is at Aunt Margaret and Aunt Peg’s.”  

“No children. I wonder how we’re going to pass the time,” she whispered as she pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw.  

“No idea,” Ewan said as cradled her face in his hands. Belle bit her lip and felt her cheeks flush as she watched his eyes grow darker. His thumb gently pulled her lower lip away from her teeth. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart” he murmured before his lips crashed into hers.

Belle threaded her fingers in his hair as he lightly licked at her lips. Opening to him, she pushed him back against the archway. When his fingers buried themselves in her hair, Belle’s hands immediately began loosening the knot in his tie. Ewan’s tie slipped from his neck as he began to suck on her pulse point. Belle lightly pulled on his hair and pulled away to look into his blown pupils. Smiling and not breaking eye contact, she slowly began undoing his shirt. As she slid the buttons from their holes, Belle pressed an opened mouth kiss to each slice of new skin she revealed. Ewan’s hand tightened in her hair as he sucked in a breath. The taut muscles of Ewan’s abdomen contracted as Belle’s lips met his skin. Her hands slid in the opened shirt and her fingers lightly brushed across his nipples. Ewan’s hand slipped from her curls as a groan slipped from his mouth. Lightly brushing her teeth against his chest, Belle continued her earlier quest of divesting him of his shirt and she was lost in the little noises Ewan made as she untucked his shirt. Her husband was always so reserved and quiet _except_ when they made love and Belle always delighted in coaxing out his little moans and swears. Looking at the red marks peppering his flesh and his head resting on the dark wood of the archway, Belle lightly cupped the growing bulge in his trousers. His eyes flew open and she could see his lust blown pupils as he grabbed her wrist.  

“ _Belle,_ ” Ewan moaned as he reversed their positions. Her back pressed against the archway uncomfortably, but with Ewan’s voice in her ear and his erection pressing against her thigh, she allowed the pain to ground her. If she gave in, everything would be over far too quickly and if the limited time they’d had together in recent months, quickly was simply _unacceptable_.  

“God, you’re so beautiful Belle. My beautiful Belle,” Ewan whispered in her ear as his lips ghosted across the shell of her ear. She was so focused on his voice that Belle failed to notice that his skilled fingers had located the zipper of her skirt until it was falling to the floor. Ewan stepped back to admire her and his eyes softened as he reached out to cup her cheek. He looked at her as though she were one of the priceless antiques he dealt with every day and Belle finally took notice of the burning desire between her legs. Stepping out of the discarded garment, Belle felt her husband’s eyes on her as she walked to the living room, shedding her blouse as she walked, “Are you coming,” she asked when he made no move to follow her.  

In lieu of answering, Ewan lifted her into his arms and carried her with him to the couch. He sat down softly and Belle scrambled to straddle his waist, wasting no time in grounding her hips to his. They both moaned as  Ewan found her lips again in a messy kiss. Belle wound her arms around his neck and lightly scratched his scalp. When he hissed, she pushed her tongue into his mouth seeking out his taste and lightly battling with his. Ewan’s arms wrapped around her pulling her closer and his hands fumbled with the clasp on her bra. When it finally came loose and they broke apart to catch their breath, she threw it to a far corner of the room.  

Ewan placed a teasingly soft kiss to her breast bone while his hands each lightly kneaded a breast. Belle felt him smile against her skin as a high pitched keening sound escaped her. “ _Mine_ ,” Ewan growled as he took one of her nipples in his mouth.  

“Yours. Always. I was always yours, love” Belle moaned as he suckled at her, his tongue lightly flicking her nipple.  When Belle reached between them to take hold of his cock, Ewan left her breast with an audible pop. “ _Please_ ,” she moaned as he nodded. Belle slid from his lap onto the floor in front of him and began working at his belt. He lifted his hips to help her ease his trousers off and she could see a damp spot on the front of his boxers. Licking her lips, Belle placed a feather-light kiss to the head of his cock and began to mouth him through the fabric.

She heard him bite back a moan, but not before a low “Fuck,” came tumbling out. Belle heard his knuckles crack as he gripped the edge of the couch, clearly trying not to buck into her mouth. She roughly pulled his boxers down and bit her lip as she watched his proud erection twitch under her gaze. Ewan’s eyes were nearly completely black as she stood, turned around and pulled her panties down, achingly slow. She moaned and rocked towards him when she felt his breath so close to her soaking wet core. Quickly stepping out of her panties, Belle placed her hands on the low coffee table and looked back at Ewan; her glistening pussy on display. He had a smug grin on his face and his eyes looked to be devouring her whole.  

Ewan leaned forward and swiped his tongue across her folds. Belle _howled._  Ewan continued licking and lapping at her until Belle felt her legs start to tremble and her orgasm took her. She turned around and quickly returned to Ewan’s lap as she kissed him soundly; she could taste herself on his lips and she moaned at that realization.  Again, she broke the kiss to look at her husband. He looked wrecked and growled low in his throat when Belle started to line them up. Unable to control himself, Ewan thrust upwards, eliciting a loud moan from him and a high pitched whimper from Belle.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Belle whispered in his ear as she rocked her hips against his, “That feels  _amazing_ , sweetheart.” At her praise, Ewan moved his hips in time with hers as they both started to climb that peak. Ewan pressed a searing kiss to her lips as his hands dug into her ass, pushing her harder onto his cock. He slowed his thrusts while he quickly kissed her collarbone before taking the thin skin into his mouth to mark her. She felt the light scrape of teeth and heard his grunt of contentment at the blossoming red mark. She whined as he continued to thrust into her achingly slow, his dark eyes on her. Belle rolled her hips slightly, urging to move, and Belle’s head dropped to Ewan’s shoulders as he pounded into her, hitting that spot inside her that made her come undone.  

“ _Belle…look at me. Come for me, Belle. Look at me while you come with my cock filling you up,_ ” Ewan whispered, his brogue thick and heavy as he pulled her back to look at him. His dark, whiskey colored eyes bore into her as she felt her muscles clench around him while she came. Belle sobbed his name as he also spilled himself in her. Belle slumped forward breathing heavily as Ewan pressed light kisses to her hair as they both returned from their peak. She felt him soften inside her as he pulled a blanket around them. Her hand resting on his chest, Belle felt him entwine his right hand with hers as his left arm pulled her closer to him. She nuzzled closer to him as they both drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, so apologies if it's terrible. You can find me on tumblr at destieldearie.tumblr.com  
> I accept prompts on this verse as well as other one shots. Thanks for reading!


End file.
